El guerrero y yo
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Las diferencias culturales, físicas y de razas a veces nos pueden tornar que los humanos se comporten de la manera más diabólica posible, y para cambiar eso a veces la cura se encuentra en el amor y en el destino… "El Guerrero y Yo." Esta es la historia de dos hombres: uno es un muchacho perteneciente al linaje de indios Pieles Rojas de Carolina del Norte, sus padres murieron a
1. Chapter 1

Las diferencias culturales, físicas y de razas a veces nos pueden tornar que los humanos se comporten de la manera más diabólica posible, y para cambiar eso a veces la cura se encuentra en el amor y en el destino…

"El Guerrero y Yo."

Esta es la historia de dos hombres: uno es un muchacho perteneciente al linaje de indios Pieles Rojas de Carolina del Norte, sus padres murieron a muy temprana edad y la única familia que tiene es su hermano quien es un guerrero de la tribu. Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien es nuestro muchacho es reconocido en la aldea como alguien quien no a encontrado su camino por lo tanto su hermano Kunihiro Morinaga se encargara de que su pequeño hermano sea enviado a buscar su destino y a encontrar su nombre de guerrero… Por otro lado el otro, es un Vaquero dueño de un extenso Rancho el cual consta con mas de 100 hectáreas de terreno abastecido por ganado y por cultivos que poco a poco se están perdiendo; ¿La razón? Es la tristeza que por mucho mas de un año Souichi Tatsumi perdió a la única familia que el conocía. El ataque de un lobo acompañado de coyotes se encargaron de dar muerte a su mujer y a sus hijas.

La vida de ambos no a sido para nada facil… Pasaran muchas cosas en este viaje… Bien es una historia totalmente de Universo alterno con los personajes de Koisuru Boukun las parejitas serán las siguientes:

Morinaga Tetsuhiro x Souichi Tatasumi

Isogai Taichirou x Kunihiro Morinaga (Muy leve posible triangulo amoroso)

Bueno espero lo disfruten yeyyy!

Ok yo con otra historia jiji bueno e de decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente de Hinako Takanga, esta historia esta basada en un tiempo antiguo en la época en donde Indios y Vaqueros no se llevan tan bien que digamos xD la historia esta llena de naturaleza, algunos términos de la época y claro tiene romance y lemon jojo además de YAOI ok

Bueno me retiro no sin antes decir que gracias por leer y perdón por si se matan de la risa con los nombres indígenas jaja en fin aquí va espero la disfruten n_n chao!

PS: Este fic originalmente pertenecía a otro fandom pero resulta que por razones que no recuerdo nunca lo publique y lo encontré por ahi abandonado y comencé a leer y definitivamente me encanto la idea de colocarle los personajes de KSB espero que lo disfruten y pues… esto es como un relleno para aguantar la espera de mis otros trabajos ya que este esta escrito hasta el capitulo 7 eso me suena a que si obtiene buenos resultados lo continuare en cuanto cambie y edite algunas cosas.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad nos vemos pronto en las siguientes actializaciones y espero de verdad que les haya gustado el dibujo que realizo DIAMOND BLACK MI QUERIDA NEKO eres la mejor… trate de pintarlo Xd PERO SOY UN DESASTRE XDDDD asi que decidi dejarlo asi para que lo aprecien en su plena originalidad imaginaos un Morinaga de cabello largo mostrando pechuga y a un lindo Souichi vaquero bien gracias por todo nos vemos en los comentarios n_n

 **El Guerrero y yo.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **1: "Una visión de los espíritus… el inicio de su camino."**

Eran los tiempos en los que las montañas puntiagudas y llenas de bosques llenos de vegetación, pastizales, planicies y hermosos paisajes naturales cuyos ramales y pinos podían deslumbrar con toda la belleza virginal que estos poseían, El clima en aquellas montañas en aquellos cálidos días de verano hacían que cada mañana o ya entrada la tarde noche el ambiente se llenara de humedad dicha densidad era vital para atraer la deliciosa neblina que refrescaba todo lugar. Aquellos hermosos y abundantes lagos que a leguas se notaba la migración del salmón que ocurría en aquellas endonadas aguas las cuales corrían con libertad rio abajo las aguas cristalinas de los riachuelos libres río abajo.

La flora y la fauna estaban en su mas enorme auge los animales saltaban libremente y sin ningún peligro de que les asesinaran, pues ellos eran los verdaderos gobernantes en estos tiempos de abundancia y belleza.

Son los limites de el Norte en Estados Unidos, este país estaba a punto de desarrollarse pues la mayoría de los pueblos en cada uno de los 52 estados en los que la población apenas y pasaba de los 400 habitantes. En un pueblo ubicado en el centro de Cameron en North Carolina se inicia la historia.

En aquel pueblo en cuestión el alcalde buscaba la forma de innovar la tierra explotar todo los recursos que esta daba y para hacerlo debía de apoderarse de algunas tierras lideradas por los indios… La ciudad parecía sacada de uno de aquellos retratos antiguos de la época, las calles llenas de tierra y polvo, casas y locales hechos a madera pura, carruajes que iban y venían siendo asistidos por caballos de sangre pura y las personas caminando de un lado a otro con sus exuberantes vestimentas, las damas con enormes vestidos que iban desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y enormes sombreros que las protejian del sol y del calor inclemente. Los hombres en cambio gozaban de vestimentas que iban a acorde a su profesión, desde el mas infeliz peón hasta el mas alto gobernante como era el Alcalde del pueblo, pero mas que todo podías degustar el arte en la vestimenta de los vaqueros, pantalones de tela de color negro o beige, chalecos internos de colores que iban desde rojo, negro o ocre, hasta las enormes chaquetas que siempre permanecian sucias y descuidadas hasta sus sombreros y sus votas sin duda era algo digno de verse.

Sin embargo; la situación en las rocosas montañas, era diferente… en estas ocultos entre las praderas llenas y adornadas de flores y pastizales, las tribus de los Pieles rojas vivían a su muy estilo de vida.

Tiendas se alzaban hechas de puro palo seco entallado por navajas tradicionales, paredes de pieles de animales, los mismos que servían para recubrirse el cuerpo… Los pieles rojas eran muy reconocidos por sus extravagante manera de pintarse la cara dos lineas negras con el centro rojo era así como se maquillaban para identificarse. Estos tenían un enorme respeto y amor a la naturaleza, vivían de esta, existían por ella, eran los principales persevantes de su cultura y protectores de todo campo virgen, seguían al pie de la letra las tradiciones y aceptaban humildemente el efecto del ciclo de la vida, agradecían a los dioses por brindarles los alimentos y rezaban a los animales que morían para alimentarlos y vestirlos curando así el pecado de asesinarles.

Aquella tierra era celosamente resguardada ya que esta no había sido atacado por los revolucionarios Vaqueros o como los llamaban "demonios blancos". Aquellos habitantes de el único pueblo en Carolina del Norte, sabían sus limites y los indios los suyos más sin embargo; no solo los blancos tenían pueblo, las tribus en aquellos bosques eran variadas, estas eran conocidas como los CROW, SÉNECA, HAIDA, y muchos más.

En esas tierras salvajes dominadas por los indios nativos y reinados por los animales, podemos situarnos en una tribu en particular, los CHEROKEE.

En dicha tribu, el ruido de los tambores hechos de troncos secos con pieles de animales se tocaba la marcha de la victoria al poderse divisar entre las tiendas como uno de los más poderosos guerreros, se encontraba celebrando él había bajado de las alturas de la montaña Poconoc en lo más alto de esta , el guerrero había realizando su ritual de iniciación a una nueva era… La visión de su difunta madre le había echo emprender ese viaje y ya lo estaba terminado, con el aroma a humo en todo aquel lugar, el nativo de cabellera castaña y un poco ondulada, pudo divisar en aquel centro de su fogata la enorme figura de un oso gris, al comunicar esto a los grandes guerreros y al jefe mayor de la tribu quien se apoyo en su brujo dedujeron con determinación que su nombre estaba escrito… su destino le deparaba el llamarse el _Guerrero de Brazo del Oso_.

Ese día en especifico se celebro a lo grande, aquel muchacho que se había convertido en ahora un guerrero con nombre fue ataviado con los mejores sombreros de pluma.

Él,vivió por mucho tiempo luchando por buscar su destino en su tribu mucho le quedaba por hacer en esta vida para darle mayor gloria a su nombre. _Guerrero de Brazo del oso_ era un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo, un arrojador de lanza y hacha, un arquero, un cazador de primera categoría. Su fama como hombre de acción sobrepasaba los límites de la gran llanura, donde vivía con su hermano piel roja. Brazo de oso era invencible y lo había demostrado larga y profusamente en todas aquellas batallas tribales, en las que se dirimían límites y diferencias de todo tipo, con las que tenían que ver con la protección del único familiar que le quedaba su hermano y las más enconadas y cruentas donde se ponía en lid el honor de su pueblo o de su raza.

Había trascurrido una tan sola semana, luego de su regreso de una furibunda lucha por su territorio, _**los cara pálida**_ enemigos a muerte de los Pieles rojas, habían tratado de entrar a su limites y por ende los pieles rojas habían saltado a la lucha, regresaban triunfantes luego de aquello… El jefe de la tribu _Toro negro_ coronó a su más grande luchador _El guerrero del brazo del oso_ , sin duda alguna su padre y madre estarían orgullosos de él, pues se le coronaba con el sombrero de 6 plumas, el más cercano al jefe de la tribu, el cual traía un sombrero de 12 plumas negras, dicho líder se caracterizaba por permanecer de negro todo el tiempo; la bienvenida de aquella cruel lucha finalizo, pero aún se podía ver la belleza de aquel fuego amarillo naranja al centro de las tiendas que dejaban como evidencia el delicioso banquete y la calurosa bienvenida que se le dio a este.

 _Brazo del oso_ lego de participar en las celebraciones a su nombre se aparta despacio de la tienda principal de el Gran toro para acercarse a uno de sus más fieles amigos y el cual conversaba con un grupo vivaz de muchachos que aspiraban a ser guerreros pronto.

– _ **Pequeño rey coyote**_ **…–**

Llamó _El guerrero del brazo del oso_ , a lo que el mencionado se dio la vuelta, el _pequeño Rey coyote_ era conocido, por su astucia, agilidad y talento para poder hacer sufrir a su enemigo, tenía varios sobre nombres pero se le llamo así por su tan amena forma de ser, el pequeño _rey coyote_ observo a su amigo el _brazo del oso_ para sonreírle abiertamente y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

– **¿Has visto a mi hermano?–** _El brazo del Oso_ temía que su hermano una vez más se hubiese escapado a buscar aventura en las lejanas montañas.

– **Claro,** _ **Brazo del oso**_ **se encuentra por allá.–**

Respondió señalando el Pequeño _Rey coyote_ hacia un camino rodeado de arboles, a lo lejos los ojos Verdes de el _Brazo del oso_ pudieron notar unas luces oscilantes que las catalogo como pequeñas luciérnagas que parecían estar en total tranquilidad sobrevolando los costados de su pequeño hermano menor, el castaño tomo un largo suspiro y agradeciendo con un ademan a El rey Coyote se encamino hacia ese lugar mientras caminaba en sus pensamientos se agolpaba la situación que por mucho tiempo se pregunto ¿Como era posible que su hermano tuviese esa habilidad de llamar la atención de cualquier animal que se acercara a el?. Quizas ese era su encanto natural o era su poder y por supuesto su amor por estas delicadas vestías.

 _Brazo del oso_ se acerco con paso fuerte, removiendo a su paso su emplumado sombrero de guerrero y sus ropas de guerrero, un pantalón de puro cuero, que le llegaba a la cintura, de la cual prendía un taparrabo, a los costados de este pantalón se podían ver pequeños trozos de tela cortados y colgando graciosamente por todo lo largo de aquella prenda, el castaño, se acerco por fin al lugar en donde reposaba su querido hermano, el cual aprecia estar distante… Su esbelta figura sobre una roca podía notarse relajada y en sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas del sur, se lograba admirar como estos se enfocaban en la lejanía de aquel lugar, Brazo de oso se detuvo un instante al notar como una brisa repentina removía los cabellos azules oscuros de su querido hermano, aquellos se removieron con calma el castaño suspiro de nuevo y se acerco otro poco mientras que el otro estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, él sabía que su hermano menor no deseaba estar con los suyos, deseaba investigar más allá de sus tierras y conocer del por que de los colores de su cabello y es que a pesar de ser uno de la tribu el siempre noto que no tenía el cabello negro o castaño aquel negro azabache característico de la tierra y de los de su raza, ademas de eso estaba el punto que se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, notaba como sus amigos se unían a sus hembras y él no parecía animarse a hacer eso… este tipo de situaciones causo rumores en la tribu pero nada estaba dicho aun.

– **Tetsuhiro… así que aquí estabas.–** Expuso el castaño causando el sobre exalto de su hermano quien se giro sobre su cuerpo para mirarle. **–¿has decidió estar solo otra vez?–** Masculló sentándose a su lado y retirando su sombrero, su hermano a su lado no pudo decir nada lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la vista y observar con mas atención a su hermano mayor, dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes ese rostro perfilado y fino. Unos que otros cabellos Azules oscuros se deslizaron por los costados de su rostro.

– **Kunihiro… Has, regresado.–** Comento con voz tranquila y dedicando una tenue sonrisa.

– **Si…–** Respondió el castaño para devolver su sonrisa pero al notar el rostro preocupado de su hermano. **–¿Qué sucede?–**

– **Presentía la muerte.–** Dijo observando el brazo de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba vendando.

– **Solo fue un roce.–** Respondio evitando el contacto de Tetsuhiro a su brazo lastimado, este entonces se molesto un poco y susurro.

– **A mi no me mientes… Hermano.–**

La preocupación se podía sentir en su voz, pronto se puso en pie y con un movimiento rápido logro tomar el brazo de su hermano, afortunadamente no era el derecho si no mas bien el izquierdo. Lo analizaba ante la negativa de Kunihiro quien dijo.

– **No es nada, soy invencible ¿recuerdas?–** El de cabellera azul oscura le dedico una mirada seria que hasta incluso al mas grande guerrero podía intimidar; dando como resultado a un castaño mas accesible quien resoplo y chasqueo la lengua. **– De acuerdo quizás no…–** Estaba un poco indignado por ese descuido que termino en un corte profundo.

Tetsuhiro de prisa reviso la herida, había sometido su mano a su bolso que estaba colgando de su cintura justo en el lado derecho y de este libero una serie de plantas medicinales mientras las molía con las palmas de sus manos exponía.

– **Encontré estas plantas, han ayudado muy bien en los cortes de las cabras, creo que harán lo mismo contigo hermano.–**

– **Oye yo no soy una cabra.–**

– **Lo se, pero con esto prometo estarás bien.–** Kunihiro sintió un poco de dolor al percibir aquella masa verde con morado en su herida abierta, pero lo impresionante llego después de un momento, Tetsuhiro vendaba con calma su herida cuando percibió que la herida dejaba de doler y el sangrado se detuvo con prisa.

– **¿Pero que?–**

– **Te lo dije...–** Sonriso con amabilidad.

Kunihiro estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano, él en verdad tenia madera de ser un buen líder, alguien con tanta amabilidad y dotes que nadie poseía podía llegar muy lejos, pero tenia un defecto el se alejaba de todos aquella sensacion de preocupación por su hermano menor le hizo cuestionar. **–¿Tetsuhiro, por que te encasillas tu solo hermano? ¿No confías en los demás?–**

Los movimientos en su brazo lastimado se detuvieron, Kunihiro noto la mirada rápida que le había dedicado su hermano quien dejo su brazo y susurro con calma. **–Ya... te lo he dicho, Kunihiro.. no soy igual a los otros.–** El chico ya se iba.

– **Tetsuhiro.–** Llamó sujetando su brazo. **– Algunos espíritus son muy distintos a los otros espíritus, tu no eres distinto eres uno de nosotros…–** El menor no hizo caso sin decir más se desapareció del lugar, en dirección a su tienda.

Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro eran los hombres pieles rojas más codiciados de toda la tribu no había mujer que no se ofreciera para desposarse con ambos pero ellos preferían ser libres y servir a su tribu aunque Kunihiro, conocido como el guerrero del brazo del oso estaba un poco angustiado por el futuro distante de su hermano ya que en estos últimos días Tetsuhiro había estado más distraído que nunca… A sus escasos 23 años no había encontrado todavía su camino y destino ni siquiera había obtenido un nombre de guerrero; por ende, el castaño decidió hablar con el líder de la tribu con respecto a su hermano.

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Era una mañana soleada y clara els lo remojaba todo el valle haciendo su espectacular presencia, los pequeños niños correteaban entre las tiendas al lado de los Lobos sus fieles mascotas y las mujeres, preparaban sobre las fogatas el desayuno para sus hombres y familiares mientras que ellos se encargaban de limpiar y arreglar las pieles que se ponían a tostar al sol, todo era un acontecimiento sincronizado de sucesos; sin embargo en en una tienda la batalla entre dos hermanos iniciaba.

– **¡¿Pero que mosca te pico ahora Kunihiro?!–**

– **Ven conmigo y ponte ropa, o te sacare sin ella.–** Respondió serio y muy enfurecido pues ya era hora de que su hermano tuviera un motivo de existencia un camino UN DESTINO.

Las mujeres afuera se estaban agolpando al frente de dicha tienda, escuchaban atentas los gritos de aquellos dos jóvenes mientras que soltaban risas al escuchar tremenda osadía que cometería el mayor de los dos hermanos.

– **Yo solo espero que cumpla su amenaza y lo saquen sin ropa.–** Comento una anciana fuera de la tienda junto a varias chicas que ahí escuchaban todo soltaron risas conjuntas al comentario de la matriarca de la tribu cuando por fin dejaron de reír solo se pudo escuchar desde dentro de la tienda de los Morinaga.

– **¡No Kunihiro espérate!–**

De nada había servido aquel grito e intento de evitar lo inevitable, fue sacado de un empujón, el peli azul trastabillo y antes de si quiera caer de bruces al suelo se detuvo justo al frente de las mujeres y guerreros de la tribu, en instantes se coloro de inmediato. Rápidamente movió sus manos al frente y con ellas sujetó con ambas manos su sexo y con una risa nerviosa saludo.

– **¡HA-HAO!–**

En el instante que todo aquello había sucedido varias chicas gritaron como dementes, en cuanto a la anciana pedía un poco de agua para apaciguar su ritmo cardíaco… Momentos después y de que Kunihiro dejara que Tetsuhiro se vistiera ambos entraban a la tienda del Gran TORO NEGRO.

Se encontraban sentados esperaban pacientes la aparición de aquel enorme hombre de ojos negros y mirada de pocos amigos, el menor se acerco un poco a su hermano y reclamo.

– **Ya verás, me desquitare lo de hoy.–**

– **Bueno a la matriarca le gusto mucho la vista.–** Refuto con una sonrisa ganadora el castaño.

– **Grrr.–** Refuto el menor cruzándose de brazos y cuestionando. **– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?–** Tetsuhiro estaba vestido con los tradicionales trajes de los pieles rojas, pantalón de piel café claro y un tapa rabo, una mochila que colgaba de su cintura una pañoleta roja que ajustaba sus salvajes flecos azules oscuros y toda su melena caía por sus hombros y por su espalda ancha, en su rostro se podía notar como él agrandaba su mirada con la intención de examinar cada lugar en aquella tienda tan importante.

– **Están aquí por ti Tetsuhiro Morinaga.–** Se escucho justo desde tras de la cortina por la cual aquel enorme sujeto hacia presencia junto con su más fiel vasallo El gran BRUJO de la aldea además de consejero de la gran tribu.

Aquel enorme hombre por fin tomo asiendo cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos para observar con el entrecejo fruncido a ambos hermanos a su lado el brujo de la aldea se acaricio su única ceja la cual parecía una enorme oruga, ambos hermanos parecían estar pendientes a la sola presencia de ambos si aquellos dos rostros masculinos tenían una expresión expectante pero toda expectación se borro del rostro del menor ya que…

El peli azul hizo su cuerpo a un costado acercando un poco al lado derecho de su hermano y susurro. **– Diablos, ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Nadie le a dicho que puede rasurarse la ceja?–**

– **Tetsuhiro, guarda silencio.–** Susurro el castaño al comentario de su hermano, pues ese si que era un insulto para aquel brujo, quien estaba observándolo con expectación y es que el hombre en particular no era nada feo, lo único que pasaba era que había dejado crecer sus cejas al centro de su rostro para ganarse su apodo, los ojos grises se el brujo observaban con entera atención al muchacho quien expuso otra vez.

– **Pero hombre que no lo vez me dan ganas de tomar esa cosa y arrojarla a los lobos, parece una enorme oruga, dejame ver si tengo alguna cura para ese mal.–** Sonrió por lo bajo.

– **Tetsuhiro, es en serio guarda silencio.–**

– **Muchacho… ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?–** Comento el líder de aquella tribu, aquel hombre cuyos cabellos largos caían lisamente por sobre sus hombros observaba al de cabellos azules oscuros con interés a lo que el menor se enderezo y negó con rapidez, estaba bastante enterado que el gran toro negro era conocido por ser un ser que no era tolerable su verdadero nombre era Tagata Kanamara a leguas se podía ver lo distinguido que era este, su pelaje era negro como las alas de un cuerpo y liso ademas de brillante. Tagata al ver el silencio en el muchacho inicio a hablar. **–Bueno si no tienes nada que decir… Hablaremos por lo que han venido a mi tienda.–** Los ojos de aquel hombre observaron consortes al mayor de ambos hermanos. **– Presenta tu situación, Kumihiro.–**

– **Sí, Gran Toro Negro.–**

El castaño se hizo un poco más adelante saco de entre una tela de cuero una ofrenda a su líder que fue tomada por el brujo y enseguida inicio.

– **Mi hermano ya es mayor, esta en la plena juventud con la que yo inicie mi camino de guerrero y es por eso que deseo que sea iniciado su ritual.–**

– **¡¿Qué?!–**

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al peli azul a quien al parecer no le callo para nada en gracia lo que había soltado su hermano estuvo a ponerse de pie e iniciaría un sinfín de improperios cuando aquel brujo se acerco a él justo en el frente de su rostro, tanto asi que Tetsuhiro logro ver aquellos ojos grises calar su interior, aquel brujo tenia una mirada fuerte y una voz bastante profunda e omnipotente Hiroto era el nombre del brujo ceja de oruga.

– **¡Uhhhh, Ahhhh… Tetsuhiro Morinaga! ¡El brujo Daisuky Hiroto será tu examinador!–**

– **¡¿Qué?! oye espera...-**

Morinaga trataba de apartar las manos yel baston que rodeaban su rostro y pecho, Hiroto lo hizo ponerse en pie y entonces inicio a examinarle, tocaba mas a fondo su cuerpo, examinaba sus manos sus brazos, su abdomen, su trasero mas en ese sitio se detuvo y dijo.

– **Interesante–** Tocó aquellas caderas.

– **Oiga, saque sus manos de mi cuerpo.–**

Aquel sujeto parecía no tener oídos para lo que decía aquel chico, sin embargo en un ultimo grito de Tetsuhiro el de la ceja se detuvo.

– **Basta esto no va a pasar yo no pienso hacer… el.–**

– **¿o vas a realizar tu ritual? ¿Eso ibas a decir?–** Interrumpió aquel extraño sujeto agitando un pequeño bastón con cascabeles, los ojos del gran _**BRUJO CEJA DE ORUGA**_ se sometieron en los ojos color jade de tetsuhiro causando en el menor que se quedara quieto. **–Puedo verlo… Veo tú futuro y…–** Se silencio y agrando sus ojos al instante en que logro tener una visión de lo que el futuro dictaba para el peli largo de cabellos azules oscuros, se giro a ver a su líder y torno su expresión en preocupación.

– **¿Qué sucede Hiroto?–**

– **Oh gran jefe, necesito hacer un ritual con este muchacho… Es preciso que averigüe muy bien que es lo que su futuro depara.–** informo con total seriedad en su rostro.

– **¿Un ritual privado? ¡¿Sucede algo con mi hermano?!–** Delimito el mayor tornando su rostro confuso.

– **Si me permiten tengo que retirarme con el muchacho.–** Sujeto a Tetsuhiro a quien empujo a costa de reclamos y al no obedecer termino arrastrado por el brazo Hiroto lo jalo con fuerza, siendo visto por líder y hermano.

Le jalonaba por toda la aldea, hasta poder pasar el enorme bosque y los asientos hermosos de riachuelos, en cuanto lograron llegar a la región rocosa Morinaga inicio a reclamar.

– **No quiero ser grosero pero ya es hora que usted me suelte ya, ¿A donde me piensa llevar?–**

– **Es importantísimo que te advierta de algo, un enigma… No eres un joven lobezno.–**

– **¿Enigma, Lobezno? Ahora si… Todo lo que decían de ti es cierto, estas loco.–**

– **¡No lo entiendes!–**

Vocifero al tiempo que entraba en una de las cuevas en donde se hallaba una enorme fogata, rodeada de paredes rocosas en las cuales se podían apreciar dibujos abstractos de sucesos que habían ocurrido en el pasado, Tetsuhiro observaba con atención aquellos y hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención; sin embargo su curiosidad fue cortada por los gritos de Hiroto.

– **¡Estas destinado a ser el más poderoso guerrero, el elegido que salvara nuestras tierras, el único capaz de hacer un pacto con los diablos blancos!–**

Meneaba su bastón haciendo sonidos en formas de rezos, hasta que se situó a un lado de la fogata para dejar caer varios polvos que hicieron salir enormes humaredas de colores.

– **¡El guerrero solitario, el guerrero ágil y el guerrero del viento y de la mejor astucia! ¡Tú muchacho! ¡Tú! Te convertirás en nuestro próximo ¡CACIQUE!–**

Morinaga dirigía una mirada desconcertante y una ceja elevada al brujo, la verdad nada de aquello lo había impactado es mas pensaba que solo eran tonterías de ese hombre por lo tanto decidió mejor regresarse por donde vino.

– **Bueno… Creo que a mi me llaman, por allá, con permiso.–** Se dio la vuelta pero aquel escurridizo hombre salto a su frente.

– **Escúchame bien Tetsuhiro Morinaga, ten cuidado con el diablo blanco, debes aprender de él y vivir en perfecta armonía de él y otra advertencia más aléjate de las víboras.–** Hiroto junto su frente con la del muchacho y susurro con voz profunda y tétrica. **–Recuerda tú serás el que traerá la alegría a uno de los demonios blancos y por este echo serás el más grande y eterno guerrero Cacique que todo el mundo pueda tener…Por que de ti depende que el pasado cambie muchacho y un nuevo destino sea escrito…–**

– **!Ahg!–** Se aparto de el. **–Olvídalo, no se de que rayos hablas.–**

– **Cuídate de las víboras, libera tu lobo interno Tetsuhiro.–** Seguía vociferando y gritando.

Mientras Tetsuhiro caminaba más rápido. **– Rayos este tipo si que esta loco.–** Ya por ultimo escucho.

– _ **¡Nunca lo olvides, respeta las decisiones de tu corazón!–**_

La mirada más confusa y absurda se notaba en todo el rostro del rubio, minutos después llegaba a la tienda que compartía con su hermano no lo entendía pero aquellas ultimas palabras que le había gritado aquel hombre recalcaban en su cabeza llego a la entrada y elevo la manta que cubría esta, elevo su mirada y observo a su hermano quien enrollaba su hacha en una enorme manta de cuero de vaca, parecía alistarse para un viaje de días o quizás meses Tetsuhiro entonces se acerco a él y cuestionó.

– **¿Vas a luchar de nuevo?–**

– **No…–**

– **¿Entonces por que envuelves el hacha que papá te dejo luego de morir?–**

– **La empaco para ti.–**

– **¿Para mí?–**

– **Si hermano, vas a iniciar un largo camino, encontraras tu destino y regresaras como todo un guerrero…–**

Kunihiro al decir aquello detuvo sus movimientos, se puso en pie con el bolso en sus manos se acerco con paso lento a su hermano, coloco una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y expreso orgulloso.

– **Cuando regreses, ambos lucharemos juntos contra los Cara pálidas y los demonios blancos que nos quieren quitar nuestras tierras, cuando regreses… Seremos el orgullo de la tribu.–** Emoción eso era lo que mostraba el rostro del castaño, Tetsuhiro no quiso destruir aquella emoción, era obvio que no quería salir de aquella aldea y mucho menos enfrentarse a algo desconocido, pero… ¿Y si lo que le dijo el brujo era cierto? ¿Y si de él dependía la seguridad de la aldea? Abandonó su pesimismo y rebeldía, se junto a su hermano para preparar lo que llevaría a ese largo camino que le daría su nombre y su misión en la vida de los vivos…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

 _ **Pueblo de Carolina del Norte…**_

El calor arreciaba, eran ya las 11 de la mañana, el polvo elevado por el viento hacía ensuciar cada ventana en aquel pequeño pueblo en donde vivían los hombres y mujeres de diferente cultura, los denominados vaqueros, en el lugar carretas, caballos y mujeres con sus vestimentas estrafalarias de la época caminaban por las terrosas calles en el centro del pueblo.

En una de las cantinas más transitadas de dicho lugar un hombre de pantalones de tela negra, botas con punta sucias por la tierra y el polvo, gabardina de color café para proteger de la inclemencia del sol, camisas de mangas largas en algodón blancas y unos cinturones en los cuales colgaban sus armas de pólvora, y para finalizar un sombrero bombacho que protegía de la insolación y del viento lleno de polvo se posaba frente a la fachada del lugar.

Isogai Taichirou uno de los vaqueros más reconocidos en el pueblo llegaba a dicha cantina, subió las gradas de madera haciendo resonar sus pisadas y con calma el peli plata abría la puerta de par en par y de entre la visera de su sombreo observaba atentamente con sus ojos azules, rebuscando a su más cercano y dolido amigo, los ojos audaces de Isogai lograron divisarlo en la barra. Chasqueo la lengua y con paso un poco mas acelerado se abrió paso entre las mesas y sillas en donde varios hombres debutaban de el licor, por fin llego a su amigo y coloco su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

– **Hey… Sabia que ibas a estar aquí… Souichi.–** El mencionado dio un ultimo sorbo a su enorme vaso colmado de cerveza, apenas y observo al hombre que estaba su lado, pronto ladeo su rostro a otro lugar y pidió una canción.

– **Oye, ¿que demonios es esto un cementerio?, pon algo de música.–** El hombre encargado del piano inicio a hacer vibrar las teclas del instrumento para enseguida hacer beber más al rubio de cabellos largos, barba que por mucho habia decidido descuidarla y había crecido al estilo de candado y ojos tristes y alcoholizados.

Isogai suspiro hondo, al ver aquella imagen tan desdichada de aquel hombre. **–Sou-chan… Es suficiente… Debes cuidar tú ganado, ayer me di una vuelta y los coyotes han estado dándose un banquete con tus ovejas, y aquel lobo sigue…–**

– **¡Cállate, no quiero regresar a ese lugar!–** Grito molesto, arrojando el vaso hacia al frente.

– **Souichi...–**

– **No gastes mi nombre…–** Refuto aturdido y de forma aguada.

– **Lo siento amigo pero ya es suficiente no quiero verte más así.–** Isogai se movió audaz logro sujetarlo y afirmarlo a un fuerte agarre a costa de varios arrebatos de parte del peli largo, con ayuda de otros hombres le ayudaron a sacarlo del lugar, Isogai lo llevo a su casa, le llevo al establo para hacerle caer sin compasión a la pila de donde los caballos bebían.

– **¡Ahhhh joder!–** grito al hacer contacto en aquella helada agua.

– **¡Te quedas ahí hasta que se te quite la borrachera y pienses en lo que estas haciendo de tu vida! Y por los cuernos RASURA ESA MALDITA BARBA SOUICHI.–** Grito molesto el platinado de cabellos cortos, sentándose en un banco y observando a su amigo con sumo enojo.

– **Isogai…–** Susurro al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su rostro y se limpiaba el agua de su rostro. **– Isogai... ya la vida no vale para mi… No puedo seguir más no sin ellas.–**

– **Estúpido ¿Tú crees que ella y tus hijas hubieran deseado verte así?–**

Su rostro era tremendamente triste, Souichi había tenido una vida única quizás no era la persona mas querida del pueblo era un tirano aferrimo pero el destino había colocado en su camino al amor de su vida el cual conoció hace unos años atrás y del cual habían salido dos bellas hijas, pero ahora... **– No sigas…–**

– **Lo siento mucho amigo, pero no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano se eche a la muerte por algo que paso hace un año.–** Souichi se intento parar de aquella pileta, pero Taichirou le detuvo, cuando este estuvo cerca se juntaron ambos se agacharon y Souichi sin poder evitarlo se aferro al cuerpo y soltó en llanto.

–Isogai ya no quiero seguir aquí…–

– **Vamos amigo, debes reponerte, debes buscar una oportunidad para vivir más, vamos ¿En donde quedo Souichi Tatasumi que yo conocí? Con el que hacíamos escándalo en el pueblo, cuando hacíamos correr a los indios y… el loco tiranico que no dejaba que una mosca se posara en sus tierras.–**

– **Isogai… eres un idiota pero, te qui-qui...–**

– **WOW, WOW, alto ahi no estoy preparado para que alguien como tu me diga eso, JA, JA, JA.–**

– **Tienes razón, ahora alejate puedo sentir el olor a tu estúpido sandwish de mortadela a 6 millas de aquí.–**

– **Ese es el maldito Souichi que conozco.–** Le ayudo a ir adentro le sirvió un poco de café negro, le ayudo a afilar la navaja y cortar su horrenda barba y en unas horas ya estaba sobrio, ambos hombres se dirigieron al rancho del Tatsumi, el cual estaba en un mal estado, o por decirlo asi muy abandonado.

– **Diablos Souichi, deberías ordenar todo este desastre.–**

– **Si… Eso haré…–**

– **Bueno entonces te espero para cenar… ¿Te parece?–**

– **Olvídalo, esta vez si voy a acabar con ese maldito lobo y ahuyentare a los coyotes.–** Atribuyo levantando una pala.

– **¿Quieres ayuda?–**

– **No… Ya largate.–**

– **Bueno te veré después tengo que ir al ayuntamiento.–**

– **¿Siguen con la idea de apoderarse de las tierras?–**

– **Si…. Y te juro que estoy en contra, de todo lo que esta planeando Masaki y sus hombres.– Respondió** Isogai serio.

– **La ambición hace caer muy bajo.-**

– **Y la tristeza también.–** Comento Taichirou cosa que no agrado demasiado a Souichi.

– **Oye–**

– **Bien antes de que digas algo, debes entender que aún estas joven, todavía puedes buscar a la persona ideal que te haga feliz.–** Recomendó con la mayor sinceridad. **–Deberías aprovechar la vida muchacho.–**

– **No habrá mujer que me haga feliz Isogai.–**

– **Mmm, yo creo que si abra alguien, quiero creerlo y estoy seguro así que cuando esta persona aparezca, sigue tu corazón, amigo…–**

– **Ya lárgate de aquí.–** Ahuyento arrojándole un poco de heno a su amigo el cual se sujeto el sombreo y subió a su caballo.

– **Vendré por la mañana ¿esta bien?.–**

– **No es necesario.–** Finalmente se quedo solo, observo su enorme casa y a sus cuantas ovejas, suspiro hondamente al verse necesitado de alguien que le hiciera compañía el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa hacía eco en su pecho pero dando un nuevo respiro y observando el cielo claro y despejado se animo a trabajar… Arreglo lo que pudo puso a las ovejas en el corral y a su ganado igual, su viejo perro se echo en el pórtico y a él no le quedo de otra más que acomodarse en una mecedora para ver todo aquel enorme paisaje, aquellas enormes montañas y las laderas de color verde y café, cerro un momento los ojos aún pensando en las palabras de Isogai y por fin quedo dormido…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

El atardecer estaba llegando el cielo se teñía de naranja con amarillo por donde este se ocultaba mientras que en lo alto del cielo el azul se hacía más intenso gracias a la noche que estaba a punto de llegar, en la tribu un gran evento se llevaba a cabo; pues como todo futuro guerrero el ritual para el más joven de toda aquella aldea iniciaba.

– **Recuerda hermano, regresa triunfante.–**

– **Te lo prometo hermano te sentirás orgulloso de mi.–** Respondió el menor d ellos Morinaga.

– **Eso espero y eso creo… Cuídate mucho, por favor y regresa triunfante.–** Kunihiro despidió a su pequeño hermano, el cual ahora era despedido por la mayoría de aldeanos, por fin el menor e los Morinaga observo hacia la oscuridad que le llevaba a un viaje que duraría unas dos semanas, se ajusto bien su morral en donde traía lo necesario para sobrevivir y buscar su destino había dado unos pasos cuando se encontró con el gran brujo.

– **Recuérdelo Tetsuhiro Morinaga, busca tú camino y síguelo sea cual sea la prueba y te convertirás en el próximo Cacique…–**

– **Si, si, como sea…–** Inicio nuevamente cuando una duda le llego. **–Oye, ¿Qué sucedería si no cumplo mi destino?–**

– **Simplemente… Morirás y te convertirás en un espíritu.–**

– **Que… Consuelo.–** Observo a su frente y luego dirigió su vista al brujo pero…– **¿He?–** Este ya no estaba, la oscuridad lo abrazo, no había caminado mucho cuando noto que estaba muy lejos de las luces de la aldea, continuo su viaje a tientas pues a pesar de conocer esos lugares parecía estar en otro sitio desconocido siguió caminando más bien deambulando hasta que pronto, noto como a unos metros sobre una pendiente se abrió frente a sus ojos la visión más extraña de todas **–¿Pero que rayos es eso?–** Se cuestiono en voz alta.

Acercándose con lentitud notó con mucha más claridad la figura de un lobo, su pelaje era totalmente platinado, desde sus patas, rabo y cabeza sus ojos eran de un color gris hermoso, su hocicó parecía estar serio y su nariz era de color negro, Tetsuhiro trago con tosquedad al verse atontado ante tan hermoso y enorme animal, ya que este lobo no era normal parecía más enorme y musculoso que los que en su tribu habían, aquel animal ladeo su cabeza y observo en dirección al este en donde se estaba elevando la enorme luna, tenía un color dorado que contrastaba con la negra capa de oscuridad, Morinaga al ver como la luna bañaba a aquel animal solo pudo ver la silueta de este a contra luz, cuando apenas dio un paso aquel enorme animal elevo su hocicó al cielo y aúllo con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, el peli largo sintió como una enorme correntada de escalofríos rodeaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, luego de aquel aullido una sonrisa notoria se formo en su rostro aquel animal sintió la emoción en el joven, gruño para luego correr pendiente abajo Tetsuhiro sin esperar más lo siguió…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

En tanto en el rancho de cierto peli largo de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, la luna alumbraba aquella oscura propiedad, Souichi aún se hallaba recostado en la mecedora, hasta que su fiel mascota le saco de su siesta, aquel perro ladro con ganas y con furia, Tatsumi casi cae al piso cuando escucho esto tanto así que dejo ir un disparo de su escopeta, su sueño se fue al escuchar el eco en todo el valle de aquel disparo, los ojos del peli largo observo toda su propiedad cuando por fin logro ver el motivo por el cual su perro había salido a su casería, varios coyotes corrían escapando de su can.

– **Esos malditos coyotes.–** Vocifero para agacharse y buscar su arma, cuando… Un enorme Aullido se escucho claro y cercano, Souichi se quedo inmóvil a aquel aullido se incorporo deprisa y noto como un lobo blanco correteaba a lo largo de su propiedad. **–¡Ese maldito lobo!–** Dijo sujetando su sombrero y su escopeta, se arrojo sobre la barda de su pórtico callo de pie sobre el suelo y corrió como loco en busca y tras de aquel animal blanco… **–¡Te atrapare y pondré tu piel de trofeo sobre mi chimenea!–** Grito perdiéndose valle adentro…

 **Muchas gracias por la lectura n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas y chicos, como ya tengo su atención (eso espero de verdad) les diré la razón por la que me estoy tardando en actualizar, se que a nadie le incumbe o le interesa pero quería compartirles mi actual situación…**

 **El motivo es que ademas de las cosas que han sucedido en el fandom con algunos plagia-dores por ahí y cosas que no están a mi alcance, tuve un problema personal… como todas saben yo soy madre de un chico muy lindo que apenas tiene 2 años pues… mi hijito a tenido problemas para comunicarse y eso nos llamo la atención con la pediatra, bueno después de tantos estudios citas y terapias. Mi hijo fue a un especialista y pues tiene una enfermedad llamada Autismo nivel espectrum, no es tan grave pero por esto que es lo mas importante en mi vida en este momento; deje de escribir para poder estar a su lado y ayudarle. Sin embargo… todos los esfuerzos míos y los de los doctores en conjunto de los trabajadores sociales logramos colocar a mi bebé en un programa que le ayudara a superar eso (cruzo los dedos para que esto pase) es difícil ver a tu hijo sin poder comunicarte si se siente mal o bien si quiere esto o aquello y eso… así que aprovechando que entrara a clases y que debo de cambiar de trabajo para poder estar pendiente de él… podre ponerme al día pues no las quiero dejar… aunque no lo crean yo también soy fan de mis historias y pues me moriría si no se el desenlace de cada una de ellas n_n así que si me dan tiempo podre seguir todo lo que tengo…**

 **(Aqui la lista de los fandoms:**

 **Koisuru boukun.**

 **Shingeki no kiojin.**

 **Free!**

 **Uta no prince sama Maji love.**

 **Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Slash de seiyuus.**

 **Naruto.**

 **Y no recuerdo que otro pero debe haber otro por ahi jajaja)**

 **Gracias por leer esto es algo muy privado mio pero la verdad no quiero que las personas que me hacen daño piensen que me vencieron 7u7 para nada sigo en pie y vengo conteniendo la inspiración que en cualquier momento estallara y no sabrán ni que las golpeo OK NO xD ya en serio!**

 **gracias por leerme, por confiar en mi… por esperar pacientemente y bueno como ya lo he dicho antes TODOS SIN NINGUNA FALTA TODOS MIS FICS SERÁN ACTUALIZADOS A SU TIEMPO n_n**

 **bien fin de la nota inicial ahora si a leer n_n**

 **que lo disfruten n_n**

 **PS: a las personas que esperan KIRAI AI SURU version manga/comic se les anuncia que sera publicado el dia 28 de agosto n_n y que pronto habran muchas cosas lindas en la pagina YAOI+ de FB y en el foro que creamos mi amiga Clara Neko quien es la hermosa ilustradora de Kirai n_n y de la portada del guerrero y yo.**

 **Y ya solamente wiiii n-n**

 **El Guerrero y yo.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 _ **1: "Un encuentro angustiante. "**_

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

La vida modesta no es como algunos la pintan, siempre hay peligro en cualquier lugar que tu vista se pose tus orbes encontraran peligro… un Indio sabio dijo un día. **"Somos lo que sembramos, el peligro del mañana lo haces tú".**

Caminaba a tientas en el medio de la infinita obscuridad ya que la luna caprichosa no le permitía divisar nada de lo que tenía a su frente, solo podía ver el correr de **SOMBRA BLANCA** , así le apodo a aquel enorme lobo, Tetsuhiro saltaba de pendiente en pendiente, haciendo agitar sus largos cabellos azules oscuros al tiempo que lo hacía con su pequeño taparrabo de cuero, además siendo acompañado de unos pantalones de cafés de puro y mero cuero, su torso se encontraba al descubierto mostrando el arte de los PIELES ROJAS el cual era un el reconocido maquillaje, este se encontraba en su rostro cuatro lineas negras delgadas se extendían por sus mejillas al centro de ambas una gruesa linea roja, era excepcional, único y llena de historias, el futuro guerrero se abría paso entre los valles no sentía sed ni siquiera una ápice de cansancio lo único que le interesaba era seguir a aquel enorme animal. Sin darse cuenta Morinaga paso al lado de una cascada era de aproximadamente unos 10 metros de altura, una caída de esas si no tenías las habilidades de los PIELES ROJAS podrían causarte la muerte.

El corazón del de mirada jade palpitaba acelerado, la emoción la adrenalina que sentía al seguir lo que parecía un indicio del destino lo exaltaba de maneras incomprendidas era ahora cuando el menor de los hermanos se daba cuenta de lo que hablaban todos al relatar sus aventuras al embarcarse en ese viaje astral para encontrar su nombre de guerrero. Luego de una media hora por fin aquel animal se comenzaba a detener dejando a su paso una estela de polvo, Tetesuhiro continuo su persecución hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba llegando a los limites de el pueblo principal de Carolina del Norte…

Por otro extremo cerca de ahí y pasando los árboles secos y enormes un hombre de sombrero cabellera larga y rubia también daba persecución a aquel enorme animal, empuñaba su escopeta en una mano y corría como una verdadera gacela, sin importarle que sus botas se rayaran en cada roca que caía él continuaba en la inclemencia de la oscuridad. Souichi también sin darse cuenta se dirigía a los bordes peligrosos de aquella cascada, en donde por fin noto como el lobo se esfumaba de su vista.

La mirada acaramelada de Tatsumi fue de tremendo impacto al notar como aquel enorme animal platinado se desvanecía como el polvo impulsado por el viento, se detuvo enseguida… su pecho se contraía rápidamente gracias a la acelerada persecución. Completamente confundido observo a todos lados para cerciorarse que aquel animal no hubiese escapado para atarle por detrás pero tal parecía ya no estaba.

– **¿En donde estas maldito asesino?–**

Gruño él con voz casi inaudible, no sabia cuanto había corrido o por lo menos por cuanto tiempo loe habia hecho, Souichi por fin giro a ver hacia a tras para intentar regresar pues un enorme viento helado le erizo todo la piel y sumado a eso el ruido sordo de la cascada no le daba buena espina; decidido a regresar el dio unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que, el camino, o mas bien la zona ya no le parecían familiares.

– **¿En donde rayos estoy?–** Se pregunto totalmente sofocado.

Al otro lado de donde se encontraba Souichi.

Por fin aquel lobo se detuvo, justo en la sima de una de las rocas de aquella enorme cascada, Morinaga sintió su corazón palpitar como demente lleno de emoción y por si eso fuera poco también sintió como el aliento le hacia falta, noto como Sombra Blanca se situó hermosamente tal y como lo vio hace unas horas, con la luna por detrás y su cuerpo de animal erguido observándole y llamándole mentalmente.

Con esta visión dio apenas unos pasos pero su oído escucho nuevos pasos que se acercaban de su lado izquierdo, giro su rostro y tras ocultarse detrás de unos árboles diviso al intruso.

Souichi finalmente había escuchado los pasos de Tetsuhiro y tras observar de nuevo a aquel asesino él decidió darle muerte, el vaquero entonces fue visto por Tetsuhiro como este elevaba su escopeta. La mirada llena de panico en el de ojos jade se hizo presente, su pecho sintió algo llamado angustia al notar como aquel "Demonio blanco" apuntaba y como con ojos afilados posaba la mira justo al cuello de aquel animal, el cual no intentaba moverse si quiera, parecía ver otra cosa, parecía no importarle lo que le iba a suceder.

 **-Ahora mismo acabare contigo, asesino…-** Se escucho decir de Souichi para chasquear su arma y sonreír victorioso al disparo que soltaría disparo que acabaría con la vida de aquel salvaje que arrebato la vida de su familia y que al morir entonces Tatsumi encontraría su tranquilidad y paz, pero justo cuando el presionaba el gatillo.

Tetsuhiro se había acercado demasiado, sin pensarlo dos veces se trepo a una piedra de altura promedio, gritando como solo lo sabían hacer los indios de su clase se arrojo sobre aquel sujeto, causando que el disparo fuera liberado al cielo, indio y vaquero cayeron al piso, Tetsuhiro hizo un movimiento raudo sostuvo el arma y Souichi la trato de sacar de sus manos, pero no pudo ambos luchaban rodando por el piso, la escopeta fue liberada en el instante en que los ojos miel de Souichi notaron como Tetsuhiro tomaba una de sus filosas nabajas que mantenía en su cinturón, libero el arma y esta callo en el piso, Sombra Blanca observaba todo con ojos curiosos y en cuanto a ambos hombres se forcejeaban y se daban de golpes uno gritaba improperios en la real lengua española, mientras el otro utilizaba su lengua natal.

 **-¡ÑAWA SI WAN SHUÑA!(Déjale en paz asesino)-** Le gritaba con los ojos más rabiosos.

Souichi intentaba quitarse de enzima a aquel indio, y en un intento lo logro arrojándolo hacia a tras, se puso de pie de prisa y se alisto para luchar contra su atacante, el cual sin mediar palabra y sin ningún miedo se le arrojo con golpes certeros, el impulso de Tetsuhiro hizo que ambos trastabillaran en las orillas y así cayeron en las salvajes aguas del río siendo arrastrados sin clemencia cascada abajo…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Los disparos se habían escuchado en todo el pueblo de Carolina del Norte a Isogai llegaban los reportes de que estos habían provenido de las tierras de Souichi Tatsumi a lo que el platinado no espero más para ir en su ayuda, tomo sus sombrero y partió como un rayo hasta el lugar.

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

En la tribu, la tranquilidad reino por unas horas hasta que escucharon a lo lejos unos ecos de disparos, Kunihiro se encontraba hablando con uno de los más reconocidos guerreros al igual que él.

 **-¿Escuchaste eso, eso Brazo del oso?-**

 **-Si… Yamagushi.-** El guerrero que estaba al frente de Kunihiro se le conocia como el de la cabellera ondeante, así le habían titulado, los ojos verdosos de Morinaga observaron con preocupación hacia el lugar en donde había partido su querido hermano, no estaba demás que la preocupación gobernó en su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces se intento poner de pie para ir a buscarle pero cierto brujo que presisamente pasaba por ese lugar en donde ambos se encontraban conversando se atravesó en su camino.

 **-Kunihiro...Tus prioridades son otras, deberás dejar que tu hermano salga de esta solo, por eso ha ido en su prueba, ¿Fui claro?-**

 **-Si…-** El castañ se sentó una vez más en su incomoda piedra para seguir discutiendo de nuevos asuntos de protección a la aldea, mientras en sus pensamientos lideraba una sola idea. _-"Tetsuhiro espero que estés bien".-_

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

La corriente era fuerte y violenta, habían remolinos y de toda clase de deslices con piedras puntiagudas, Souichi a pesar de nunca haber experimentado esto luchaba por sujetarse de algo, giraba a ver a su acompañante el cual había echo lo mismo en una roca un poco musgosa, Tatsumi infructuosamente se limpio el rostro del agua que contenía esta misma, noto como para aquel indio era difícil trepar a esa roca y sin clemencia callo para ser arrastrado una vez más.

El platinado chasqueo la lengua, estuvo a punto de irse cuando escucho como aquel gritaba y entonces un sentimiento enorme de querer salvarlo llego, estaba frustrado se pregunto rápidamente ¿por que salvarlo, el fue quien me ataco cierto? ¿Entonces por que he de hacerlo? Sin embargo, el pensó.

– **él solo quería proteger a ese animal.–** Enfureció, se dejo caer de nuevo entre las aguas y grito. **–¡Rayos!–** Al tiempo que una buena corriente hacía lo mismo que con Morinaga, ambos entonces fueron arrastrado no se podía sujetar de nada solo podía escuchar el brumoso caudal del río bravo y los inquietos gemidos de el rubio que le acompañaba en su desdicha.

Pronto Tatsumi intento acercarse y tratar de sujetarlo para que ambos pudieran clavarse a una rama que estaba caída en el camino, pero aquel intento le llevo a algo mucho peor, se golpeo con una piedra y el golpe le abrió un tajo en su frente, la conciencia se le fue por completo, Tetsuhiro por otro extremo ya se aferraba a la rama, había tenido la misma idea que el hombre blanco, se aferro respirando fuerte y tosiendo totalmente adolorido, dirigió su mirada al agua en la cual con la ayuda de los poderosos rayos de luna no pudo divisar a aquel ser hasta que…

Un aullido se hizo escuchar al lado oriente del caudal, ahí fue cuando las orbes verdes verdes de Morinaga lograron divisar a aquel hombre, respiraba agitado y observaba atento pensando.

–" _¿Es mi destino salvar a un asesino?"–_

Se pregunto, pero no lo pensó más se arrojo nuevamente al agua y nado como pudo hasta a aquel lugar, como siendo ayudado por el agua logro llegar a tiempo o quizás no, sujeto el delgado cuerpo del platinado y lo sostuvo desde atrás, elevo su rostro para que no se cubriera de agua mientras ambos seguían siendo jalados por la corriente, unos minutos después aquella pesadilla finalizo, llegaron a una zona muy tranquila en donde moría parte de aquel caudal.

Morinaga al sentir la arena entre sus piernas, se apresuro a llegar a la orilla y jalar a aquel hombre…

Sus cabellos goteaban, como nunca, su respirar era errático y el frio era enorme, jalo al desconocido colocando sus brazos bajo las axilas de este, ya que estuvo fuera del agua, se arrojo al piso para respirar con más libertad. Enseguida que recupero su aliento noto que aquel hombre sangraba y no respiraba.

– **No puede ser.–**

Dijo apresurado para posar su oído sobre su pecho y como era de esperarse no se escuchaba ni un solo respiro, El pelo azul entonces recordó algo parecido cuando uno de los chicos de la tribu se estaba ahogando y uno de los guerreros llego a salvarle, observo aquel rostro inconsciente y mojado de Tatasumi y sin medir las consecuencias inicio a resucitarle.

Poso sus manos sobre aquel pecho y presiono una y otra vez, luego se agacho y se dirigió a su rostro para con sus labios abarcar toda la boca de aquel platinado, dejo salir una buena bocanada de aire entre aquellos labios y continuo con los masajes en su pecho para nuevamente darle aire, aquello continuo hasta que el agua atascada en los pulmones Souichi resurgió desde su esófago, Tetsuhiro se aparto un poco y colocándole de costado dejo que aquella agua saliera de su boca, por fin Tatsumi respiraba sus ojos se abrían de a pocos la conciencia fue lucida solo un instante, admirando con rapidez el rostro de aquel hombre que lo había salvado estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro y solo pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras en una lengua que no había escuchado a menudo y más al fondo de aquel rostro perfilado y mojado Tatsumi pudo apenas ver aquel enorme lobo desaparecer como una ráfaga de viento…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente….**_

Abría con lentitud los ojos un enorme dolor de cabeza le rodeo por entero, se llevo una mano al lugar preciso en donde nacía aquel enorme dolor su sorpresa fue notar que en aquel sitio se encontraban una serie de hojas molidas y una cinta de tela, se levanto a costa de sentir el dolor que irradiaba su adolorido cuerpo, analizo el lugar y noto como estaba debajo de un arbusto siendo nada más cubierto por una manta de cuero, abrió y rasco sus ojos nuevamente para verificar el lugar en donde se encontraba cuando por fin logro ver el motivo del por que había llegado hasta aquí.

Aquel joven de cabellos largos y azules se encontraba en el centro del río, parecía meditar pero no era eso lo que hacía realmente , pues analizando mejor al sujeto logro darse cuenta que aquel indio tenía en su cintura a su lado derecho unos cuantos peces.

Souichi se levanto arrojando su provisional tienda a un lado estaba molesto y estaba adolorido, estaba alistando las mejores palabras para insultar a ese tonto inculto bueno para nada.

– **¡Tú maldito!–**

Grito con rabia para buscar su escopeta, cosa que no pudo encontrar, había quedado abandonada en quien sabe donde, Tetsuhiro dirigió sus ojos serios a aquel platinado al cual observo y noto lo malhumorado que había sido su despertar suspiro hondamente al darse cuenta que no seria una mañana tranquila inicio a caminar y enrollando su hilo abandonando su pesca para dirigirse al diablo blanco.

– **Awasike. (Recuéstate)–** Advirtió al agacharse y acercarse el platinado a lo que Souichi con prisa y sin entender ni una sola palabra lo arrojo a un lado y se poso sobre él para dejarle ir unos buenos golpes.

– **¡¿Tú quien demonios eres?!–**

Vocifero cabreado Souichi a punto de darle otra buena descarga de golpes, pero en cuestión de segundos Tetsuhiro quien se encontraba debajo de él le revertió y posándose sobre el hizo presión en su herida.

– **¡Ahgg!–**

– **¡IKUTSE!–** Grito con firmeza el peli azul, observando con enfado al vaquero quien rápidamente grito furioso.

– **¡No te entiendo nada!–**

Morinaga nego y soltando un largo y arduo suspiro exclamo. **–CALMA, HOMBRE BLANCO CALMA.–**

– **¡Estúpido!–** Gruño el de mirada caramelo para agregar. **–Por tu culpa estamos perdidos y no pude matar a ese maldito lobo!–** Le aparto con violencia para que este cayera de lado en el suelo.

– **Hombre blanco…–** Llamo angustiado el peli azul.

 **-¡No me llames así Indio estúpido!-**

– **Mi no ser estúpido, mi ser Tetsuhiro.–** Se presentaba Morinaga, haciendo movimientos con sus manos y pegándose golpes en el pecho para darse a entender mejor, ya que el español no era su punto fuerte.

– **Vaya nombre para un idiota como tu…–** Tatsumi observaba a todos lados definitivamente estaban perdidos, observaba el enorme valle y el rio que se extendía por el medio de aquel enorme lugar, muy abajo estaban muy lejos de donde su rancho estaba _–"Demonios en que rayos me vine a meter."–_ Penso para observar al que de aquí en delante seria su compañero, sus orbes miel observaban con atención al indio, quien parecía tener unos buenos músculos una piel tostada, una cabellera salvaje y muy abundante, de un color bastante extraño pero llamativo, Souichi no pudo evitar entonces quedarse estático observo detenidamente aquella melena no parecía la de un indio como los que el ya estaba acostumbrado entonces inquieto y abrumado cuestionó. **–¿Un momento tu cabello, tu no pareces un indio?–** Ciertamente la mirada piadosa, el cabello y la forma en que lo había salvado no daban el ancho para que se dijera que ese sujeto a su frente fuera uno de esos salvajes.

– **¡Si soy!–** Grito con ganas el peli azul quien agrego. **– Mi venir de la tribu de pieles rojas.–**

– **¡Jah! ¿Piel roja? Eso lo explica todo.–** Murmuro para decir entre dientes. **–Un estúpido de nacimiento, te llamare estúpido de aquí en adelante.–**

– **¡Hombre blanco, no debí salvarte ser más estúpido que todos los demás!–**

– **¡¿Salvarme?!–** Souichi al escuchar aquello se sorprendió por no decir que se enfureció, rápidamente se acerco con paso fuerte al rubio y sujetándole de lo primero que encontró lo cual fue su cabello lo galoneo para gritarle lleno de furia. **–Tú, no me, salvaste yo te salve. –**

– **No, hombre blanco cola de caballo no entiende, yo… Le resucite.–**

 **-¡¿Q-Que, que acabas, como le llamas espera, cómo dices que me recisitaste?!-**

 **-Si, así.-** Morinaga se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Souichi quiens e sonrojo de manera inmediata al notar como este estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca intentando besarlo o acercarse para posar sus labios en los suyos pero este se movio de prisa para golpearlo justo en la cara y gritarle.

– **¡PERO DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, ESTÚPIDO ACASO ESTAS LOCO!–**

Tatsuhiro habia caido al piso se acariciaba la mejilla y susurraba. **–E** **his dv** **(Dolor)–** No obstante abandono su adolorido momento para explicar y al mismo tiempo levantarse. **–** **No Hombre blanco, yo salvar vida del estúpido blanco.–**

Souichis e sobre salto un tic se formo en su ojo derecho, pues… aquel insensato lo habia insultado. **–Que rápido aprendes, tú idiota.–** Mofo sarcástico girando su rostro a otro lugar, noto que estaban en una zona muy alejada del pueblo, sin decir nada más se dispuso a caminar.

– **Hombre blanco ¿A dónde ir?–**

– **A buscar el camino de regreso.–**

Tetsuhiro rápidamente se apuro a guardar sus cosas y se unió al platinado quien le observo de reojo y cuestiono.

– **¿Que demonios crees que haces tarado?–**

– **Yo ir con estúpido blanco.–**

– **!Humg! Oye, e estas pasando.–** Refuto el platinado, deteniéndose en le acto y exponiendo. **– Mira no me caes para nada biena si que mejor quedate o vete haz lo que quieras pero NO ME SIGAS.–**

Tetsuhiro negó y dijo. **–No yo ir con hombre blanco, hombre blanco no sobrevivir sin mi.–** Sonrió tiernamente.

– **¿Qué, de que hablas por que dices que no podre?–**

– **Ustedes los hombres blancos, no sobreviven sin una Shatigsuge.–**

– **¿Perdón?–**

– **Un bru…Bujulia.–**

Souichi por primera vez en un año jamas habia sentido las ganas de reírse como ahora mismo lo haría intento contenerse, pero al ver la cara de según el idiota de aquel joven no pudo aguantarse. **–¡JAJAJA! Además de estúpido no sabes hablar, se llama brújula y claro que tengo una la tengo en mi bolsillo…–** Sometió su mano en su bolsillo y lo único que saco fue los trozos de esta. **–¡AY MIER… ejem quiero decir… ¿Cómo maldicen en tu lengua Indio?–**

 **-SHAKAWANGA.-**

– **¡Pues entonces SHAKAWANGA!–** Souichi soltó un largo suspiro, Tetsuhiro lo había detenido y tomado del brazo para dirigirlo a la orilla del rio, de nuevo, ahí Morinaga se acomodo en el piso acurrucado y con calma saco de nuevo el pescado que habia colocado entre hojas y el cuero. Alisto la fogata y todo lo necesario para poder hacer un buen banquete. Traspaso los peces con unas ramas y al estar viva la llama el observo al hombre blanco y expuso con calma y voz grave.

– **Ven comer algo.–**

Souichi negó y de nuevo a cuenta se puso en acción diciendo. **–No, me voy.–** Souichi había notado un muro de rocas que estaba obstruyendo el paso que llevaba rio arriba y ante darse cuenta que ese era el camino a seguir para ir a su pueblo el intento trepar los enormes muros pedregosos que según el daban al camino que dirigía a este, Tetsuhiro al notar lo infructuosos del caso se sentó a asar sus pescados, saco de su moral una pequeña bolsa a base de cuero soltó su lacio y deposito sal y pimienta al pescado para que tuviese sabor, dejo puesto el que le pertenecía a Souichi en una hoja y él por su lado comió como rey.

Luego de casi media hora intentando trepar por aquel lugar Souichi se dejo vencer, estaba cansado agotado y tremendamente hambriento. Suizas fue el olor al pescado asado lo que le dio mas hambre o lo sabroso que se miraba aquel pes en su hoja verde y bien cocinado, Tatsumi sudo en frio no queria rebajarse a comer de ese pescado pero el hambre ataco severamente por lo tanto él llego al frente de la fogata y noto su comida, con calma y vergüenza se las arreglo para tomar aquel alimento al mismo tiempo que decía. **– Solo como por que tengo hambre.–**

–Aja.– Morinaga por fin ya finalizaba su merienda, cuando se ponía de pie para guardar todas sus cosas y tomar por sorpresa al platinado quien enseguida y aun con la boca llena preguntar.

– **¿A dónde vas?–**

– **Estar en busca de ser guerrero, debo irme.–**

– **¡¿Y me dejaras solo?!–**

– **¿Indio estúpido, así me llamo verdad?–**

– **De acuerdo lo siento, esta bien, lo acepto que te parece si buscamos el camino a casa juntos y luego haces tu cosa esa.–**

– **JA, JA, JA Hombre blanco habla gracioso.–**

– **Si te escucharas tú el divertido seria otro.–** Expreso Souichi dejando de comer y suspirando verdaderamente hondo pues la verdad no había de otra ese piel roja tenia razón no podría sobrevivir un día sin una persona experimentada como él así que un poco liberado de su enfado, decidió darle una oportunidad a ese peli largo quien al parecer y muy después de todo no era tan desquiciante como Isogai y mucho menos era un peligro para su integridad ya que a los indios los tomaban como salvajes, asesinos incautos y violadores imperdonables. Pero ese hombre no, tal parecía ese muchacho no era un ser abominable y por lo tanto decidió darle un voto de confianza.

La situación se iba a tornar un poco más extraña a medida que fueran pasando días enteros juntos como les ira a estos dos solos en las montañas?

 **wiiii otro capitulo que termina, se que varias deben preguntarse por que tan cortos? pues bueno como ya dije este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo y pues en ese entonces no era tan detallada creanme que le estoy agregando muchas cosas para que lo disfruten… mil gracias por la lectura y por los comentarios se les agradece mucho bellezas n_n**

 **nos vemos el lunes que traere varias actualizaciones n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Uy se me fue la chaveta iba a actualizar este rápido pero tantas cosas que han pasado que ufff, pido disculpas y por favor sigan esperando que yo se los agradeceré mucho bueno sin más a leer! ¡Póngale mucho ojo ok!**_

 _ **Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a las poquitas personas que lo leen n_n**_

 _ **¡Y comentan las quiero y alístense para este cinco de julio que se viene algo muy bonito y kawai otra adaptación de mi parte para celebrar el cumple de mi querido y amado MORINAGA n_n besos!**_

 _ **¡Que disfruten el capitulo y que el que viene será sexoso muajajajajajaj!**_

* * *

 _ **El guerrero y yo.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Pasados ocultos capturados. =).**

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

Dicen que las mentiras nos hacen personas muy malvadas, algunos mienten por placer otros, por salvarse de una situación y otros para no lastimar a sus seres queridos y olvidar lo que en un pasado hicieron… Uno de los mandamientos reza "NO MENTIRAS" y uno de los 7 pecados capitales reza, VANAGLORIA o como sus derivados más conocidos, Orgullo, soberbia o como muchas lenguas le llamen todas erradican en la mentira ya que una mentira oculta los misterios más profundos o los más simples de un ser humano, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaras permanecer mintiendo? Un sabio dijo:

" _La mentira es la puerta que creas para que cuando se sepa se suelten todos los demonios…"_

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Había pasado ya el tiempo en que Tetsuhiro Morinaga tendría que regresar a las cercanías de la aldea de **los pieles rojas** , pero este no aparecía en ningún lugar, aquella preocupación se tornó violenta en el mayor de los dos hermanos el cual no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la aldea, cualquiera que pasara a su frente recibía su mal humor pero había alguien quien sabía apaciguar su mal humor un joven el que apenas había llegado a cumplir la misma edad que su hermano y el cual se llamaba Haruka, el joven era muy parecido a su querido hermano, pero gracias a que sus edades eran diferentes y contrastaban él peli negro de ojos cafés logro formarse como guerrero ante la vista incrédula de los demás chicos de la tribu; sin embargo su viaje para encontrar su nombre aún no se había dado. Por lo tanto los mayores lo apodaron como "Haru el Mapache"

No tenía nombre de guerrero aún, pero vaya que admiraba a Kunihiro, ya que en su loca etapa de joven extremista el trataba de ser el mejor entre los más chicos de la tribu, esa mañana se presentó ante el Guerrero del brazo del oso.

Sonreiría como cualquiera y trataba de llamar su atención.

– **¡No se preocupe, usted y yo sabemos que Tetsuhiro, es el mejor de todos nosotros, tiene un buen mentor, ¡Y ese eres tu brazo del oso!-** Espeto emocionado el chico de cabellos cortos y alborotados, tan negros como la tierra, se mostraba sin camisa, solo unos brazaletes liberaban en sus brazos, más abajo un pantalón típico de la tribu el cual estaba hecho de cuero completamente y un taparrabos que le sentaba exquisito, Kunihiro observo de forma seria al muchacho aunque ese joven trataba de subir sus ánimos y tranquilizar su preocupación el castaño se encontraba reacio a los buenos deseos que aquel le dedicaba, pero no era hora de desquitarse con otros, aprovechando la presencia de aquel muchacho inquirió animado.

– **Te… lo agradezco, Joven Haru.–**

Aquel chico dibujo una enorme sonrisa estaba emocionado por fin el principal guerrero de la tribu no le ignoraba o pasaba encima, animado Haru repitió emocionado. **–¡No se preocupe!, usted más que nadie, sabes que Tetsuhiro, los gemelos y Yamagushi han sido mis mejores amigos desde que salíamos a cazar… Y.–**

– **¡HARU!–**

Se escuchó un tremendo grito de un costado derecho causando que el chico se silenciara en el acto observando como un joven de alto y con las cejas fruncidas y cuerpo muy bien formado se aproximaba, sus cabellos castaños un poco oscuros se movían al compás de sus pasos, aquel que había nombrado al MAPACHE traía un corto bastante peculiar a lo mejor se apreciaba su cabello corto; sin embargo en el centro de su cabeza justo en la parte trasera una gruesa línea de cabello que llegaban hasta la espalda baja se deslumbraron. Finalmente, ante la presencia de ambos apareció el guerrero "Cola de dragón" este se ganó su fama gracias a su coleta enorme y bastante lisa y sus cabellos cortos y puntiagudos, él podía asemejarse a un dragón de cómodo con ese porte que tenía; sus ojos rasgados y vivases su cuerpo esbelto pero muy bien tonificado. Cola de Dragón, se anunciaba con un entrecejo notorio observando con molestias al joven Mapache quien trago grueso solo al notar su presencia y esa mirada profunda y que probablemente devoraba su alma, Haru trago grueso sabía que ese hombre lo regañaría y asi fue.

– **No deberías de molestar a nuestro más valioso guerrero ahora no está para tus comentarios infantiles. –**

El mencionado se juntó de hombros y observaba el piso, le tenía miedo pues ese sujeto le había dado el nombre que ahora predominaba aquel más joven, Kunihiro noto que el ambiente entre ambos se tensó, sus ojos verdes con mucha audacia examinaban a ambos y concluyo en que ambos parecían tener alguna rencilla personal, el mayor de los hermanos entonces no dijo ni hizo nada solo pudo observar como Haru se apartaba casi huyendo del lugar y se dirigió a su grupo de amigos.

El castaño entonces negó con la cabeza y suspiro hondamente para regañar un poco al Dragón quien no quitaba la mirada de Haru, una mirada que cambio a medida este se alejó. **– Ryu… Sé que no me incumbe pero, no deberías ser tan malo con Haru.–**

Ryu giro su rostro para ver con impacto a Brazo del oso al cual con un enorme puchero en su rostro respondió diciendo. **–Lo lamento, pero, es que no puedo evitarlo, ¿Cómo portarme bien si ese muchacho es una real molestia? –**

Kunihiro dibujo una mueca de sorpresa enseguida cuestiono. **–¿Molestia? ¿Pero de que hablas? –**

El dragón arrugo el entrecejo y exclamo. **–Ese muchacho siempre interrumpe mis caserías, pues me sigue a todas partes. –**

Kunihiro noto como su contra parte estaba haciendo una bilis recordando todas las ocasiones en que ese mapache carroñero le había fraguado sus principales caserías y misiones, Morinaga entonces afilo sus ojos y cuestiono. **–¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás te admire? –**

Ryu agrando los ojos y giro a ver a aquel joven quien le observaba a lo lejos, pero quien al notar que Ryu lo observaba con impresión él se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar mientras que el otro dejaba caer su cabeza al frente y respondió. **–Yo lo que creo es otra cosa.** –

Kunihiro al notar que Haru se había ido corriendo con los chicos de la tribu, inicio a caminar mientras cuestionaba algo inquieto **. –¿Por qué lo dices, acaso hay algo más que a él le interese de tu parte? –** Cuestionó caminando con lentitud hasta la tienda que sería la del mayor de los Morinaga.

– **Pues… bueno. –** Inicio el dragón observando a su interlocutor quien lo observaba con rareza. **–Olvídalo no creo que lo entiendas. –**

Kunihiro se detuvo fue entonces cuando logro de cifrar ese enigma extraño el cual era ese joven chico, ante suponer lo que Ryu decía se detuvo en seco y palideció cuestionando. **–No me digas que al muchachito le gusta más el hacha que la funda. –**

– **Pues, yo… no, lo sé, pero… ¿Habría problema si eso pasara? Es decir, yo…–**

Kunihiro arrugo las cejas y cuestiono. **–¿Entonces? debo creer que a ti lo que realmente te pasa es que te gusta y no sabes cómo expresarlo. –**

El gran dragón Ryu, soltó una risa estridente ante aquel acertado comentario, pues tal parecía Morinaga lo había descubierto y este lo observaba con los brazos cruzados tratando de comprender ¿Por qué de su risa? Ryu era de esos que les agradaba demasiado disfrutar de un buen joven, recio y fuerte como lo era Haru el único detalle era que el Mapache era demasiado bajito para su gusto, pero de que tenía algo que encantara al Dragón si lo tenía, finalizaron por entrar a la tienda y adentro platicaban de la posible búsqueda de su querido hermano, pero mientras tanto estos dos guerreros platicaban de ello…

En la zona de los jóvenes, Haru aparecía entre sus compañeros, les reunió a todos en un círculo y enseguida expuso. **– Amigos uno de nuestros guerreros necesita muestra ayuda. –**

– **¿A qué te refieres Haru?** – Cuestionó una joven de cabellos largos y muy abundantes de color negro, tal parecía era la única chica de la tribu que formaba parte de los guerreros pieles rojas, a su lado se hallaba su gemelo, quien por otro punto llevaba un corte un poco más varonil y estrafalario, se había rapado los costados y la cola negra caía por su espalda.

– **Hana…–** Llamó a la chica al tiempo que observaba a los otros. **–Me refiero a que, vamos a ir a buscar a Tetsuhiro Morinaga. -**

– **¡Te volviste loco! –** Gritaron en conjunto ambos gemelos, por el lugar aquel jaleo llamo la atención de los jóvenes de la tribu que no gustaba de estar en grupos, él se distinguía por estar siempre solo en sus propios pensamientos y encomiendas que el gran Toro negro siempre le pedía ese chico tenia los cabellos cortos y alborotados muy lisos y de un color negro su mirada seria y suspicaz analizo aquella reunión; aguardo para ver a que llegaban esos chicos, se mantuvo oculto tras de una tienda.

– **Hana, Suitetsu, les prometo que… No será muy lejos solo a las cercanías de la cascada. –** Explicaba Haru con una mirada de emoción repleta en su rostro, esa sensación de iniciar una enorme y suprema aventura lo invadió por completo.

Ambos gemelos al escuchar el plan del mapache se miraron uno al otro para cuestionar al animoso. **–¿Seguro que no pasa nada? –**

– **Si… seguro, solo debemos ir a ver si encontramos una pista de Morinaga. –** Animo más el de cabellos cortos y movimientos agiles aquellos tres jóvenes juntaron sus manos y decidieron llevar a cabo su plan, mientras que tras de una tienda El cuervo, susurraba.

– **¿Así que el mapache y sus aliados, van a ir a por Morinaga? Será mejor seguirles el paso sin que me vean. –** Se dispuso a seguirles pues lo chicos iniciaron su caminata con la excusa de ir al río a disfrutar de un buen baño, sus madres les dejaron ir ya que no era raro que partieran a esas locas aventuras…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

En otro punto de la aldea dentro de la tienda del jefe de esta se lideraba una conversación, bueno más que conversación parecía monologo ya que el BRUJO CEJA DE ORUGA no dejaba de hablar y agitar su bastón como demente.

– **¡Esto no puede ser verdad, ya se ha cumplido el tiempo en el que el chico regrese, pero no aparece, esto es terrible, terrible, debemos anunciar que se ha convertido en espíritu, ¡ay! ¡ay! que mala pata la mía y yo que sabiendo su más enorme secreto creí que él sería nuestro salvador el único cacique tan joven del cual estaría feliz! Siii siii y como no pasaría si su sangre esta compartida con los Diablos blancos. -**

Aquello ultimo dicho por el brujo hizo salir de su meditación al enorme sujeto dueño de aquella tienda, el cual se puso de pie se movilizo hacia el mirándole con furia, sus cabellos lisos largos y negros hicieron ver al gran Toro Tagata muy molesto y enfadado, Hiroto detuvo todo sus movimientos y lamentos al notar como Tagata le observaba con enojo al tiempo que gritaba. **–¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! –**

– **¡Pero señor! –** Expuso el brujo angustiado. **– Su, su hermano merece saber la verdad ya que si Tetsuhiro a muerto es seguro que el único que puede hacer las paces con los diablos blancos es ahora Kunihiro, por ser hijo de una de ellos y ¡agggg!–** Toro negro le sujeto de la garganta apretándola al punto en que Ceja de Oruga casi se pone morado **.– Yag entendig.–**

Le soltó con enojo y caminando de un extremo a otro en la tienda, pensó. _– "No deben conocer sus raíces… Si lo hacen podría maquinarse una guerra, más de la que hay ahora muchos morirían y no soportaría ver a otro miembro de mi familia… Muerto". –_

– **¿Gran toro negro porque no pueden saber la verdad? –**

– **Ya te he dicho que no me leas la mente, BRUJO y si tan ágil eres termina de leerla bien. –** Gruño molesto el de ojos negros.

– **Perdone no pude evitarlo. –**

– **Ese estúpido poder tuyo, descubrió algo que estaba oculto, que solo los chamanes viejos y algunos ancianos en la aldea sabían, escucha no debemos decir nada no, ellos tienen que saberlo por su cuenta y cuando se enteren… Nosotros explicaremos todo. –**

– **Entendido… ¿Pero y que hacemos con el chico es decir con su… nieto? –**

Los ojos de aquel hombre se agradaron jamás desde hace como 25 años alguien había dicho esa palabra, sin debatir más ordenó. **– Tú eres brujo, ve y has tu trabajo, búscale, y averigua que es lo que lo tiene tan entretenido. –**

– **De acuerdo. –** Salió con prisa de aquella tienda mientras que los cansados ojos de Toro negro mostraban una pena inmensa, rebusco entre sus ropas de cuero negras un pequeño collar con el símbolo que tanto dibujaban los hermanos Morinaga, lo presiono en su pecho y suspiro hondamente como disculpándose con alguien que perdió en el pasado **…– Si hubiera llegado a tiempo en ese entonces… No hubieras fallecido hijo mío… y ahora los blancos y nuestra gente seríamos iguales. –** Cerro los ojos al girarse, se acomodó en su acolchonada alfombra de piel de oso y fumo un poco de su pipa en su mente se acomodaba un viejo recuerdo…

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&Recuerdo hace 30 años…&&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

 _Eran los tiempos más tranquilos en todo el valle,_ _ **pieles rojas**_ _y_ _ **caras pálidas**_ _disfrutaban de la mejor cosecha y el ganado, unidos para poder enfrentarse ante los blancos que siempre estaban tras sus tierras y sus ganados, el gran jefe y padre de toro negro que en ese entonces se llamaba el ENTERRADOR gracias a una buena lucha con un enorme cocodrilo se le fue otorgado._

 _En esos tiempos los cara pálidas seguían las órdenes del líder de los pieles rojas ya que eran Neutrales y sumamente correctos, todos admiraban la pureza de cada guerrero y había uno en especial un joven de azules negros como la noche y ojos verdes como el puro jade, aquel joven de un cuerpo atlético cabellera ondeante y una fuerza descomunal lideraba las llanuras y valles en ese entonces, era el orgullo de los pieles rojas era el orgullo de Toro negro en aquel entonces ya que traía su sangre su linaje._

 _Una mañana el cielo estaba claro, a lo lejos se podía divisar una estela brumosa que quemaba sin compasión el suelo, aquel guerrero se encontraba solo, descansaba sobre una roca cubierta por un árbol que gustaba de los rayos solares,_ _ **Flecha negra**_ _así le apodaron, en esa ocasión se encontraba descansando de lo mejor, cuando pronto escucho que a lo lejos se soltaban gritos agudos y a su paso se escuchaban gruñidos y chirridos de un caballo._

 _Su descanso se interrumpió, se levantó de golpe y observando hacia una meseta ubicada a lo lejos, logro dar con el meollo del problema, sus piernas iniciaron una carrera de inmediata carrera que hizo que llegara en cuestión de segundos al lugar… En donde en lo que parecía haber sido una caravana de hombres blancos, había sido devastada por varios coyotes, había cuerpos tirados en el piso y rastros de sangre y huellas de caballos por todas partes, Flecha negra rebusco el camino y corrió nuevamente topándose con un caballo muerto y los gritos de una mujer que intentaba subir con su enorme y pesado vestido a una roca tras de ella se hallaban varios coyotes._

 _Flecha negra agudizo la mirada para buscar una solución, silbo por lo alto y grito como un real guerrero, aquellos coyotes se abalanzaron con prisa sobre el pero como si no fuera algo más que solo animales inofensivos, Flecha negra libero su hacha la alzo con maestría hiriendo a varios de esos rabiosos animales, uno de ellos mordió su mano Flecha negra callo al sentir que el animal no le soltaba, la sorpresa para flecha negra fue ver que aquella mujer de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y vestuario incomodo bajaba de donde estaba y tomaba una piedra para golpear al animal, por fin aquel hocico soltó la mano de flecha negra y dieron final a aquel momento el coyote herido corrió asustado siendo seguidos por los otros._

 _Ahora ambos se observaban agitados sudorosos, la sangre recorría la herida de Flecha negra, pero aquella mujer con su mirada piadosa y un tanto asustada, cubrió su herida con una parte de su vestido._

 _ **Gracias**_ _…– Susurro suavemente y con voz melodiosa voz que no sería difícil olvidar para Flecha negra._

 _El tiempo trascurrió y con el iniciaron varios problemas ya que la mujer que Flecha Negra había salivado era la hija del Alcalde más temido de todo el condado Steve Austin, quien a sus oídos llego el rumor de que su hija estaba viéndose a escondidas con un INDIO, era inconcebible totalmente prohibido y estaba a punto de descubrirles en un tiempo, pero jamás los logro ver juntos… Pero alguien si logro verlos juntos un chamán de la aldea de los cara pálida, quien llamo a una reunión urgente de su gente apartando por primera vez a los pieles rojas. Dicha reunión creo desconfianza e inicio los problemas entre sus aliados problemas que llevaron a la muerte de ambos jóvenes, Flecha negra y la mujer blanca…_

 _Era una noche agitada calurosa y angustiante habían trascurrido 4 años desde que Flecha negra y la Señorita Steve se habían conocido habían escapado a los valles de Virginia, y ahí cuidaban de sus primer hijo y de él que venía en camino, Flecha negra se sentía destrozado jamás creyó que su propia tribu le diera la espalda y hasta incluso su padre le pidiera que huyera que se escondiera como un verdadero cobarde por si fuera poco la guardia de Carolina del Norte buscaba sin cansancio a la Señorita Steve quien había sido "Secuestrada" por los indios barbaros…_

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&& Fin del recuerdo &&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

Aquella imagen perturbadora de esa noche en la que vio tendido a su hijo en el piso y a su lado su valiente mujer blanca fue interrumpida por El cuervo, quien entraba con prisa y con respirar agitado. **–¡GRAN TORO NEGRO!–** Grito sacando de sus recuerdos al mencionado.

– **¿Qué pasa?–**

– **Lo muchachos, los gemelos y Haru han sido capturados.–**

– **¡¿Qué has dicho?!–**

– **¡Estaban en las cercanías de la cascada del águila y varios hombres blancos estaban ahí, los descubrieron y los han atrapado! –** El enorme sujeto se puso de pie frunció en entrecejo y bramó molesto.

– **¡Llamen a los guerreros iremos a sacarlos de ahí, como sea!–**

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

 _ **En el pueblo…**_

Uno de los pertenecientes a la armada de Carolina del Norte caminaba erguido y con un sombrero de color café le acompañaba una gabardina beige y unas botas que hacían sonar espejuelas, sus ojos cafés observaba con desquicio a los que habían capturado y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad les agredió verbalmente.

– **¡Asquerosos indígenas! ¡¿Qué hacían en la cascada?!–**

Haru y los gemelos se miraron uno al otro ignorando por completo las palabras de aquel rubio hombre blanco el cual no quedándose tranquilo sujeto el brazo de Haru lo jalo y lo presiono contra los barrotes y como si fuera poco le golpeo con la funda de su arma, el pelinegro cayó al piso siendo recibido por los gemelos los cuales le llamaban en su lengua.

– **¡JA, JA, JA!–** Gozaba el rubio con sadismo tras de él se encontraba su más fiel vasallo un hombre rubio, mirada audaz y cabellos cortos **.–¡¿Viste eso Christopher?! Eso les pasa a los indios entrometidos que violan sus límites.–** (N/A " Estos personajes son randoms)

– **¡ADAM!–** Un grito furioso se formó desde la entrada, Isogai Taichirou había llegado siendo acompañado de Kurokawa Mitsugo y un anciano de cabellos canos, se abrió paso hasta llegar al rubio de estatura renombrada, lo sujeto de la camisa y sin miedo lo estampo contra la pared de madera en aquella cárcel **.–¡¿CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE EL COMISARIO SOY YO?!–**

 **-Apártate, tu asqueroso japonés, ustedes son iguales a estos sujetos deberías estar tras las rejas y no siendo el comisario de mi pueblo. -** Reclamó alejándolo de un golpe. **– Si yo hubiese ganado las votaciones yo sería mejor comisario que tú, no eres más que una roca en la bota de Masaki, el a comparación tuya si nació americano. –** Se apartó del frente del Taichirou para enseguida salir siendo acompañado por Christopher mientras tanto aquel anciano abría la puerta para intentar revisar al joven indio.

Isogai había controlado sus ganas de querer partirle la cara a ese sujeto molesto, estaba más que enterado que ese era uno de los sirvientes de Junya, pero se controló al notar aquel grupo de muchachos que los miraban asustados, el platinado entonces respiro hondo y giro a ver a la bartolina. **– ¿Cómo está? –**

– **Solo es una herida superficial. –** Dijo el anciano, siendo observado por Haru quien no podía evitar el apreciar, los instrumentos de aquel hombre sus ojos se iluminaron al darse cuenta que él era el curandero del pueblo y para su sorpresa también el traductor de los demonios pálidos puesto que escucho como este articulaba el idioma indígena de los tres chicos. – **Tranquilos, no les haremos daño. –**

Mitsugo analizaba a esos chicos y con calma susurraba al anciano. **–Pregúntale… ¿Que hacían en la cascada, por favor? –** Al mismo tiempo que retiraba su sombrero y se acomodaba en una silla para pronto con su pañuelo limpiar el sudor que rodeaba su frente.

– **Dicen que buscan a uno de los suyos. –**

– **¿Uno de los suyos? –** Cuestiono inquieto Taichirou.

Tanto Mitsugo como Isogai analizaban como aquel anciano hablaba con los jóvenes los cuales explicaban rápidamente y con ademanes y sonidos todo lo que ocurría, el hombre de avanzada edad entonces llamo a la tranquilidad a los jóvenes para entonces levantarse y expresar, de forma preocupada **. –Dicen que el salió de la aldea hace 15 días y no ha regresado.–**

Isogai se sorprendió enseguida exclamo mirando a los jóvenes y a los otros en la cárcel. **–Souichi se perdió hace 15 días…–** Isogai se llevaba una mano a su barbilla.

– **¿Isogai no me digas que piensas que Souichi y ese indio están juntos en quién sabe dónde? –**

– **La verdad no se…–**

– **¿Comisario Isogai que harás con ellos, los dejara ir? –**

Los jóvenes observaban expectantes al platinado quien, delo salir un largo resoplido, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y respondía. **–No, por ahora pienso dejarles aquí. –**

– **¿He? –** Expusieron sorprendidos ambos sujetos, eso era raro en Isogai ellos estaban más que seguros que los dejaría ir, pero, la sorpresa fue la decisión que tomo el comisario.

– **No puedo dejarles ir…–** Se acercó a la celda para mirarles con atención **. – Pues tenemos las mismas prioridades, creo que ya es momento de unirnos, ¿No lo creen? Ambos buscamos a nuestros hombres perdidos de seguro vendrán a rescatarlos y ahí aprovecharemos para hablar del asunto, con los pieles rojas. -**

El anciano agrando la mirada y expuso **. –Muchacho tú estás loco.–**

Mitsugo entonces se acercó a su amigo y cuestiono. **– ¿Crees que ellos nos escuchen, serán de fiar? Son salvajes y peligrosos. –**

 **-Tranquilízate Kurokawa, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien en nuestra negociación pues… ellos les explicaran todo. –** Señalo con los ojos a los tres chicos… Los cuales cambiaron su rostro de prepotencia a un rostro de tranquilidad.

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Pero mientras todo esto se daba en la tribu y en el pueblo ¿que abra pasado hace 14 días atrás con nuestros dos hombres perdidos?

* * *

 **Bueno…. Les anuncio que lo que viene será divertido y HOT jajajaja dios me rei por horas editándolo, así que alístense que pronto lo subiré n_n mientras siguen esperando mis otros fics O.O!**

 **¡Gracias por leer muchísimas gracias de verdad! ¡Se les quiere!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola gente bonita Malkita, Hiro, Julysan, mari chan espero que les agrade este capitulo Xd LAMENTO QUE NO TUVIERA LO QUE ESPERABAN, juro que yo recordaba que tocaba en este pero no jajaja perdón…**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el otro y mil gracias por su lectura n_n wiiii**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_

* * *

 _ **El guerrero y yo.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Necio, terco más terco que una mula… Pero así lo amo. ^_^**

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Un acontecimiento nos lleva a otro, cosas que pasan por destino, cosas que suceden al azar y cosas que ocurren porque ya fueron escritas y cosas que se escriben con el tiempo… Uno nunca sabe que sucederá el día de mañana o de quien te enamoraras en un futuro del cual como ya lo dije "Todo puede pasar…"

 _ **Un día después del encuentro en la cascada…**_

El clima entre esos dos sujetos no era el más animado, llevaban horas caminando y no parecían llegar a ningún lado, Tetsuhiro observaba el sol imponente y recio sobre sus cabezas, el peli largo de ojos jades negó y susurro algo en su lengua natal al darse cuenta que habían perdido bastante tiempo y energías. Aquel vaquero lo había empujado a seguirle a darse por sentado que el conocía la salida de aquel lugar, _**"Llegaremos a mis tierras en un santiamén."**_ Esas habían sido las palabras del peli plata quien observaba a un lado derecho y luego a otro lado y no parecía reconocer nada.

Pasaron las horas y de la nada algo les hizo emprender la carrera, ambos corrían como almas que les lleva al tiempo y aquel indio observaba a su compañero para gritarle con severidad y rabia.

–¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA POR AHÍ! ¡¿Por qué nunca hacerme caso?!- Morinaga corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pues una estampida de búfalos salvajes les seguía sin querer Souichi los había metido en los lindes salvajes de todo el valle.

– **Esas son ideas tuyas indio tonto. –**

Arremetió el vaquero mirándole con furia, ese hombre era tan terco, necio y demandante que Tetsuhiro había perdido los estribos, el que padecía ser muy amable incluso con el brujo de la aldea y las molestas mujeres que lo acosaban nunca había perdido la calma como con este sujeto que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero por muy malo que pareciera; también llego a inquietarle. Souichi seguía corriendo al mismo tiempo que decía con orgullo.

– **¡Nos estamos acercando lo sé! Además, tú no sabes nada de la vida salvaje de un ranchero. –** Gritaba por ultimo aquel peli plata.

– **¡Y tú! ¡No saber nada de sobrevivir! –** Por fin sus ojos verdes notaron que el camino se les estaba acabando, había un abismo muy pronunciado por el cual no sería difícil para los búfalos bajar, pero para ellos sería la muerte, dirigió sus ojos a los lados y noto como a los alrededores enormes árboles sobrevivían a aquella estampida, Tetsuhiro se separó de Souichi corrió con mucha más fuerza hacia adelante y enseguida este reclamo.

– **¡OYE!–**

Los ojos color miel de Souichi solo pudieron ver aquella maniobra tan suicida y ágil del chico, el cual con valentía corría al lado de la manada de búfalos que les había sobre pasado a los costados, entonces Morinaga sujeto el pelaje largo que reinaba en la cresta de uno de los búfalos y raspando sus pies cubiertos en botas de cuero grito con salvajismo al tomar impulso y montarse sobre aquel animal.

Tatsumi al ver aquello agrando sus ojos enormes y exclamo sin poder contenerse **–¡ESTAS LOCO! –**

El vaquero entonces al notar lo que el chico había hecho sintió algo duro tocar su hombro justo del lado derecho ya una de las cornamentas de un Búfalo le alcanzaba noto como a unos centímetros el animal bufaba y resoplaba aquellos ojos endemoniados de aquel animal lo asustaron, pero también lo enfadaron diciendo **.**

– **Oye tu estúpido, aparta tu maldito Hocico de mi cara apestas. –**

El enorme animal al sentir un certero golpe en su trompa se enfureció mas, pero la mirada filosa y cabreada de Souichi lo asusto decidiendo mejor alejarse, Tatsumi graznaba entre dientes entonces.

– **Eso te pasa por tonto nadie se mete con SOUICHI TATSUMI. –** Finalizado aquel acto de brutalidad los orbes miel del peli plata rebuscaron a su compañero, este ya no estaba sobre el lomo de aquel animal, Souichi se desesperó, quizás podía haber ahuyentado a uno de esos enormes animales, pero eso no bastaría ni resultaría con los demás que venían tras suyo y los cuales si él no se apuraba a escapar lo molerían con las patas o moriría al caer de la empinada colina, su corazón se aceleró se llegó a poner nervioso y preocupado, pues no solo le preocupaba su bien estar sino que también con su mirada buscaba a Tetsuhiro por todos lados. Quizás lo acababa de conocer y tal vez sería un idiota, pero el de verdad se había impuesto la misión de mantenerlo vivo y a salvo. Sus ojos no podían ubicarlo había tanto polvo y ruido que no lograba encontrarlo cuando de pronto…

 **¡Levanta tus brazos hombre blanco! –**

 **Pero que…–** Souichi agrando aún más sus orbes y enseguida noto a aquel chico colgado el árbol al frente **. – ¿Cómo rayos llegaste ahí? –** Sin perder más tiempo pese a que estaba intrigado no lo pensó dos veces Souichi elevo sus brazos y fue tomado por Tetsuhiro quien a este entonces estaba sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol el guerrero jalo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre casi cae de la rama pero se aferró mucho más con sus piernas esta.

Tatsumi entonces fue impulsado y arrojado a la rama para caer sentado sobre esta se acomodó siendo ayudado por un agitado, sudoroso y despeinado Tetsuhiro el cual sonreía emocionado y gritaba con ánimos y emoción. **-¡¿LO VISTE HOMBRE BLANCO LO VISTE?!-**

 **¿Ver qué?, deja de moverte indio loco vas a romper la rama.** \- Decía asegurando sus brazos a aquella, mientras observaba como Morinaga gritaba a su muy lengua y cantaba emocionado como si se tratara de una canción de victoria, Souichi no pudo evitar el mirarlo, parecía un niño feliz de haber cumplido con un trabajo de escuela y sacarse un 10 en esta, ante ver tanta inocencia y ternura de parte de aquel loco pelos largos y alborotados Tatsumi no pudo evitar el sentirse animado y sonreír un poco mientras respiraba con tranquilidad pues pensó, ¿qué hubiera sido de ambos si a ese demente no se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea?.

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Habían trascurrido solo dos días y ya tenían su segunda aventura luego de la cascada, Souichi trataba de orientarse, pero era inútil, mientras que Tetsuhiro por otra parte trataba de indicarle de forma correcta el camino, pero el orgullo de el Vaquero no le permitía obedecer a un INDIO, caminaban luego de haber sobrevivido a lo antes ocurrido, llevaban medio día sin comer y a Souichi le gruñía la panza.

– **Demonios que hambre…–** Expuso limpiando su sudor con el revés de su mano Morinaga al escuchar aquello se acercó y ofreció un poco de carne seca la cual mantenía con energías al inquieto y extremista sujeto.

– **¿Yeha Noha?- (¿Quieres comer?)–**

Souichi analizo la carne con pesar suspiro hondo y expuso de forma desanimada. **–Mmm no me malinterpretes amigo pero esa cosa se ve asquerosa. –**

 **¿Mal… Interpretes? –** Cuestiono el peli azul mirándole con entera atención y curiosidad, tanto así que Tatsumi se sintió un poco incómodo, aquellos ojos verdes eran tan claros y hermosos que trago grueso. Grito a ver a otro lugar y explico o al menos lo intento.

 **Sí, quiero decir que, no quiero lo que comes porque se ve peligroso. –** Aparto la mano de Tetsuhiro de su frente y siguió su camino.

El guerrero no comprendió porque ese sujeto no quería alimentarse, lo analizo con profundidad y noto que el apenas y estaba nutrido; más bien descubrió que Souichi parecía demasiado delgado, noto su espalda muy angosta y aunque estuviera casi en los huesos aquel vaquero tenía un trasero muy bien dotado. – **¿Hombre blanco quiere morir de hambre?** – Cuestionó siguiéndole más de cerca.

Souichi le observo serio y mal humorado, ¿acaso era difícil entender que a él no se le apetecía la carne seca? Con molestia entonces el expuso. **– ¡No! Tengo otros planes para encontrar mi alimento. –** Expreso deteniéndose y sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse el sudor. **– ¿Demonios en donde rayos estamos? –**

 **POW WOW. –**

 **¿Qué?** –Cuestionó Souichi observándole con confusión al indio.

 **Estamos en la montaña Pow Wow. –** Explico llevando otra tira de carne a su boca para darle un buen mordisco al tiempo que Souichi se babeaba con ese alimento, pero que rápidamente el negaba y cuestionaba.

– **¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? –**

– **Brazo de oso y yo hemos caminado por acá, para cazar.–**

– **¿Quién es ese tal brazo del oso o como se llame? –**

– **Mi hermano. –** Respondió con un poco de tristeza, pues ahora que lo pensaba Tetsuhiro le había fallado a su hermano. Era ahora que se daba cuenta que se había desviado del camino de su camino de guerrero. Por lo tanto, la aflicción en su pecho se agolpo para entonces expresar. **– Escuchar hombre blanco, debo ir a hacer mi viaje y…–**

– **Si ya se… quieres convertirte en un guerrero. –** Morinaga asintió, fe entonces que Souichi se rasco la nuca y cuestiono. **–¿Y entonces que haces aquí, por qué no te largas a jugar con tus arcos y flechas?** -

– **Porque, hombre blanco… si yo dejarte solo significa que te mueras y… no puedo. –**

Souichi se mosqueo, rápidamente se enfadó y grito. **–¿Pero qué demonios crees que soy un debilucho?**

– **Hombre blanco ser terco, más terco que las mulas y no haber comido, morirse de hambre en unos días…–**

– **Arg.–** Souichi lo tomo del collar que llevaba en el cuello y le gruño **.–Tu eres irritante, yos e sobrevivir, ahora mejor lárgate.–** Lo empujo para gritarle. **–Deja la piedad para los animales, vete.–** Souichi después de aquel acto, continuo su camino hasta llegar a una zona atestada de árboles y pasto verde, se arrojó en el piso y observo el lugar, noto que a lo lejos el sol se estaba ocultando, escucho los pasos de tras suyo, ladeo su rostro para observar hacia atrás en donde logro ubicar a Morinaga acercándose y quedándose quieto y expectante. Para Tetsuhiro era muy difícil dejar solo a ese hombre. El solo hecho de imaginarse eso, lo preocupo tanto que le admiro con preocupación, puesto que le preocupaba que aquel peli largo no hubiera comido ni bebido nada en estos días.

Aquel rostro lleno de zozobra se reflejó en el salvaje el cual fue admirado por Souichi y al cual expuso. **– Eres muy extraño ¿lo sabias?–** Comento dirigiendo su mirada agotada a los ojos de aquel joven guerrero.

– **¿Por qué decir eso**?– Cuestionó Morinaga, acercándose al mismo tiempo que soltando su morral y sacaba de este una piedra lisa y una enorme manta de piel de oso, la cual observo con tristeza y antes de extenderla la acaricio con cariñ.

Souichi noto aquello y pronto su inquietud le hico preguntar. **–¿Y ahora que te sucede? –**

El rostro herido del joven se dejo ver, Tatsumi se quedó inmerso en ese perfil, tan varonil y suave, logrando ver la piel blanca y tersa esos labios carnosos y esa nariz respingada y hermosa, sus orbes color jade eran únicas jamás había visto alguna parecida. Souichi tragaba grueso estaba mirándolo de manera extraña pero como no hacerlo, si los cabellos y flecos se habían acomodado a los costados de su rostro y estos caían deslizándose por su pecho, era demasiado guapo y tremendo ese indio el cual respondió con calma y voz profundamente grave. **\- Este fue mi mejor amigo. -**

El ambiente cambio al escuchar aquello, Souichi dejaba salir un largo suspiro y expresaba. **–Tu sí que eres raro. –** Tatsumi fue observado por aquel joven quien le miro directamente a los ojos, puesto que no era la única persona que le había dicho eso, la mayoría en la aldea se lo decía a cada momento, era criticado por su forma de ser aislada, por sus ojos, por sus cabellos por todo.

– **¿Ser raro… por qué? –** Cuestiono, inocente y torciendo sus cejas en total confusión dando un golpazo directo en el pecho de aquel vaquero quien no pudo entender por qué esa expresión en aquel rostro lo sorprendieron y le hicieron sentir pena por el chico al cual el explico.

– **Bu-Bueno, raro en el sentido que, sorpresivamente entiendes mi dialecto y para colmo eres de cabello azul, ojos verdes y no pareces tener los rasgos de los indios… cualquiera diría que eres un estadunidense normal y corriente que eres uno de los nuestros ¿Entiendes? –**

Morinaga agacho su mirada, tomo entre sus dedos un cuchillo y la roca lisa la cual inicio a raspar con su cuchillo creando unas pequeñas chispas con las cuales prendió una fogata **. – Hombre blanco no se equivoca… Soy diferente… Pero soy un indio piel roja. –**

– **Si… ya me di cuenta… ¿Todos son así? –**

 **-La mayoría, pero los más audaces y osados somos mi hermano y yo. -** Expreso con emoción.

 **-Ah entiendo. -** La oscuridad llegaba silenciosa, Souichi por fin acepto un poco de aquella "Asquerosa" carne seca, pero para su sorpresa aquel trozo de carne no era ni asquerosa ni seca, pues esta al masticarse se deshacía en la boca su sabor salado le daba vida a su cuerpo y por supuesto apaciguaba su hambre.

– **¿Buena verdad? –** Cuestionó intrigado el de ojos verdes.

– **Si… Pero ahora tengo mucha sed. –**

Tetsuhiro entendió aquello se movió despacio para sujetar uno de los trapos que mantenía en su moral y con fuerza lo exprimió dejando caer sobre su boca un poco de agua, aquel trapo era blanco y estaba completamente húmedo, luego de saciarse con un poco de ese vital liquido; Tetsuhiro entrego el mismo trapo a Souichi el cual bebió de la misma forma.

Un enorme suspiro se dejó escuchar por parte de Tatsumi, aquella poca agua que ofreció su acompañante le había servido de mucho, inquieto y sorprendido cuestiono. **–¿De dónde rayos sacaste agua?** – Dijo satisfecho luego de beber.

– **No querrás saberlo.** – Respondió un poco disimulado y observando a otro lugar mientras se acomodaba el enorme y largo cabello y lo ajustaba para hacerse una coleta en la cual caía con gracia una pluma de color negra.

– **Oye si vamos a ser compañeros, no debes tener secretos, ¿Y bien? –** Siseo inquieto el platinado quería averiguar cómo rayos aquel hombre tenía consigo tantas cosas útiles estaba preparado y en verdad lo estaba.

– **¿Prometes no molestarte? –**

– **Sí, si habla. –** Respondió bebiendo una vez más.

– **Es sudor tuyo y mío.** –Sonrió complacido (N/A en aprueba de todo para sobrevivir a grandes caminatas se suele proceder a estas medidas más cuando están muy alejados del agua y andaban bajo el sol xD)

Pausa momentánea al tragar y luego un severo escupitajo para luego gritar. **–¡QUE?!–** Souichi se puso en pie con prisa tocio como demente mientras Tetsuhiro se disponía a estirar la manta cálida de piel de oso para disponerse a dormir pues seria una LARGA noche al lado de esa ira con patas llamada Souichi. – **NO PUEDE SER, TENGO SUDOR TUYO EN MI ORGANISMO. –**

 **Es líquido, no preocuparse esta filtrada por el trapo además sabía que nos alejarías más de lo debido del río así que prepararme para el camino. –** Souichi de maldecir hasta a las piedras del lugar callo en el piso totalmente exhausto sin importarle más nuevamente sujeto aquel trapo.

 **Mierda me maldeciré por decir esto, pero… tu sudor no sabe mal. –** Reacio al asco que sufrió dedujo que aquella bebida no tenía nada de malo era como el agua pura y abundante.

Unas horas después, Tatsumi Souichi quedo dormido con los brazos cruzados, sus piernas cruzadas y estiradas a todo lo que daban con una roca como almohada y un rostro relajado, Morinaga estaba recostado en el piso sobre aquella piel cuando de pronto el reflejo de la luna ilumino a aquel platinado, se incorporó despacio muy despacio y en silencio le observaba y apreciaba a lo lejos el tenue paisaje, estaban perdidos de verdad, pero si aquel sujeto escuchara sus indicaciones sabría que sobrevivirían.

– **Hombre blanco…–** Le llamo al notar que aquella pose no era tan cómoda en aquel hombre le movió con cuidado la cabeza y la reposo en una manta de cuero, con esto echo se relajó para "Descansar" Por qué en el bosque y lejos, todo podría pasar, desde los ataques de los coyotes hasta las mordeduras de serpientes y de otro animal, Tetsuhiro no durmió esa noche trataba de protegerlo era su misión, sacarlo de ahí con vida a costa de su mal humor…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

A la mañana siguiente el primero en deambular por todos lados fue Tetsuhiro, como siempre trataba de ubicarse y justo cuando estaba listo para partir Souichi se coloca a su lado le entrega su manta de cuero y sin mirarlo a los ojos le "Agradece".

– **Toma…. Fue… Bueno gracias por esa cosa. –**

– **Se llama, Tawtuca. –**

– **Como sea, vamos es por acá. –**

– **¡Espere! Es por aquí. –**

 **-No muchacho el norte esta por allá ayer vi las estrellas y estas me anunciaron el camino de regreso. –** Tetsuhiro a costa de sus puntos de vista no pudo convencer al platinado ya que este sí que era orgulloso y sin decir más le siguió prosiguió el camino para llevar las cosas en paz…

Caminaron un buen tramo pasaron horas y a este entonces ya eran las 12 del día nuevamente perdidos Tatsumi se detuvo al medio de la nada, el viento areció en sus oídos al igual que en sus cabellos, como deseo tener su sombrero para cubrirse del sol pensó pero al momento de girar su rostro a su acompañante no pudo evitar pensar como era que aquel sujeto no se quejaba del inclemente sol estaba sin camisa, solo con sus pantalones y su taparrabo y un morral que parecía traer de todo, confuso por esto decidió seguir caminando en esta ocasión su instinto si le llevo a algo que ambos deseaban.

Llegaban a un lugar muy fresco a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una pequeña correntada de agua, en el suelo ya se podía sentir el lodo dando a conocer el agua cercana, Souichi con emoción grito.

– **¡VES TE LO DIJE MUCHACHO! Sé a dónde ir. –** Caminaron un poco más y ahí estaba el enorme Río, Tatsumi se arrancó la camisa con rapidez dejándola tirada sobre el pasto húmedo y en seguida grito como un real niño. **–¡AGUA!–**

Por otro extremo Tetsuhiro, se dirigió a aquella camisa la recogió con lentitud y con curiosidad la llevo a su rostro para oler aquel trozo de tela el cual le pareció algo tosco y amargo ya que el perfume era fuerte aún en la camisa de del platinado, dejando esto de lado se dirigió a una roca para abandonar su morral y la camisa de aquel hombre al igual que sus pantalones, quedo solo con su taparrabos, lo primordial en ese momento era darse un buen baño y buscar un poco de comida dentro del río.

Souichi por otro lado restregaba sus manos sobre su rostro una y otra vez bebía con demencia y reía a carcajadas cuando pronto escucho un fuerte sonido de que alguien se había lanzado al agua, giro a ver y noto como desde el agua emergía Morinaga, arrojando su cabello hacia atrás y con todo el agua recorriendo por entero su rostro, aquel se incorporó del fondo y puso de pie no estaba tan hondo, pero aun así camino más a la orilla Mostro parte de su anatomía Souichi no se había dado cuenta pero estaba clavado en la espalda de aquel chico, su mirada bajo más hasta llegar a donde su espalda perdía su nombre, por razones de taparrabo solo pudo ver un poco nada más un poco.

Al instante en que el peli azul se giró Souichi sorpresivamente se asustó ya que traía una navaja artesanal en su mano. **–¡¿Qué es eso?!–**

– **Es una navaja. –** Respondió con confusión.

– **¿Y para qué tienes una de esas? –**

– **Pues para mí, necesito quitarme los owis.-**

– **¡¿Los que?!–**

– **Son pelos que te salen en la cara en mi tribu está prohibido llevar una barba o bigote mostacho como le llaman ustedes los blancos, me crece demasiado y debo cortármela. –** Explico al tiempo que enjuagaba aquel filoso instrumento.

– **Ya veo…–** Souichi se acercaba pero se detuvo al notar como Tetsuhiro llevaba su navaja a su barbilla y con maestría recortaba su barba, hacía unas curvas y unas líneas tan delgadas que le pareció sorprendente al Tatasumi lo hacía tan bien que también el dieron ánimos de cortársela, pero una vez más sus traviesos ojos recorrieron ahora el pecho de aquel hombre, lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que aquel frágil taparrabo moría justo tres dedos abajo del ombligo _.-"Eso sí que es ser atrevido, pero que rayos estoy… ese tonto es un exivicionistaaaa".-_ Se dio la vuelta y continuo con lo suyo, Tetsuhiro por otro extremo finalizo con su arte limpio y lavo su rostro con jabón creado por la grasa de cerdo y unas cuantas hiervas aromáticas era perfecto para limpiar todo rastro de suciedad en el cuerpo ofreció un poco a aquel hombre el cual acepto en la décimo tercera vez que el guerrero le ofreció quitarse la ropa.

Desnudo por completo, solo en un río con un chico que no conocía y para colmo sus ojos no dejaban de verle se sentía mal sucio y muy enfermo por alguna razón aquel muchacho creaba ideas muy extrañas en el vaquero sensaciones que si no hubiese sido por el agua helada se hubieran consumado en una erección totalmente; apenado y avergonzado por lo raro que se sentía Tatsumi se perdió al descansar flotando boca arriba sobre el agua.

Pero sorpresivamente o solo él era el único raro en este sitio, Tetsuhiro había contenido sus enormes deseos de acercarse más de lo debido a aquel hombre y ocultando su mirada por instantes le observaba, analizaba esa extensa cabellera pegarse a su espalda y ese trasero blanco y pálido mostrarse a su frente. Honestamente no sabía cómo es que ese cuerpo le causaba sensaciones muy distintas a lo que causaba una hembra de su aldea.

–" _Esto no puede ser verdad, me gusta mucho este testarudo sujeto… desde que lo vi yo… su cuerpo, su cabello, su voz, sus ojos, sus labios todo él es perfecto… es hermoso es como un lobo blanco bajo la luna llena."–_

Souichi asaltado por los extraños sucesos de su cuerpo decidió que lo mejor era relajarse y que mejor forma que dejar que la corriente le acariciara y relajara su cuerpo observaba en cielo lleno de nubarrones y algunos pájaros que volaban majestuosos hasta le pareció escuchar el graznar de un águila por fin el momento más tranquilo de su vida había llegado toda preocupación todo recuerdo mal vivido desapareció de su cerebro, hasta que…

Se incorporó camino un poco a la orilla buscando su ropa pero para su sorpresa esta ya no estaba **.–¡¿pero qué?!–** Miro a todas partes y solo logro ver a Morinaga atizando lo que parecía un fuego para azar los peces que había capturado, el platinado nuevamente volcó su vista a donde estaba su ropa pero no se había dado cuenta que solo estaba un minúsculo taparrabo, rápidamente el dedujo que ese indio deseaba verlo con esos diminutos vestuarios ante aquella osadía expuso **.–¡Ni de broma me pondré eso!–** Grito molesto, al tiempo que se movilizaba hacia afuera cubría su virilidad con ambas manos y corriendo con furia llego hasta donde estaba agachado Tetsuhiro al cual le dio una cruel patada al tiempo que gritaba tremendo **.–¡¿En dónde está?!–** Vocifero furioso.

Morinaga respiro hondo, se giró para ver al peli plata quien lo había dejado tirado en el piso boca abajo gracias al golpe; sin embargo no conto con que al voltear a ver al vaquero algo sumamente vergonzoso pasaría en su interior. Morinaga al notar a Souichi desnudo y muy mal humorado con sus cabellos aplastados por lo mojado que estaban y ese pecho tan pálido mostrando sus tetillas rosáceas no pudo contenerse y casi desangrarse por la nariz murmurando.

– **Hombre blanco ser muy ZUKAWAGI.– (Ardiente)**

 **¿Qué has dicho, que significa eso? –** Morinaga rápidamente se volteo sus orbes temblaban y su nariz se desangraba mientras él se gritaba internamente.

–" _Tetsuhiro calma, ese hombre es peligroso, ese hombre es el enemigo, el…. Mierda es tan, tan guapo."–_ Tetsuhiro se aclaró la garganta limpio su nariz y lo observo de nuevo sus orbes verdes se clavaron en las manos que cubrían aquella parte elevo su mirada y enseguida cuestionó. **–¿Qué, cosa busca?–**

– **¡Mi ropa!–**

– **Ah, está secándose. –** Señalo.

– **¡Secándose! Y mientras tanto que hago con…–** Bajo su mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

– **Por allá esta el tapa…–**

– **¡No me pondré esa cosa! –**

– **Hum entonces, regrese al agua, dicen que hay mosquitos que pican justo en el prepucio. –** Sonrió mezquino Morinaga.

– **¡TE VOY A! –**

Morinaga no pudo evitarlo Souichi estaba tan colorado que podía asemejarse a un tomate maduro.

– **je, je,je Hombre blanco estar rojo.–**

– **Hijo de arrr SHAKABAN… LO QUE SEA!–** Grito impotente para ir por aquel minúsculo objeto, por fin se lo coloco y en cuestión de minutos fue visto con gracia por Tetsuhiro quien se cubría con ambas manos la boca y nariz, estaba deslumbrado por tanta sensualidad en ese hombre de cabellos platas.

– **Yo no creerlo, de verdad hay hombres que no logran cubrir todo. –** Soltó en risa. **– Creí ser el único. –**

– **¡Estúpido, esto es tu culpa por darme esto tan pequeño! –** Reclamo Souichi tratando de cubrir todo.

– **Creer que Mapache cambiar mi ropa antes de salir de casa. –** Soltó a reír, mientras Souichi tenía una vena enorme y descomunal que palpitaba amenazando con estallarle, eso era vergonzoso ya que, si de adelante no cubría, atrás menos.

– **Idiota. –** Se acercó para darle un severo golpe en la cabeza y gritarle **. –Tu ya deja de verme y dame algo de comer! -**

– **Ya va. –** Entrego en sus manos un Salmón, tenía un toque único, un poco de sal, ajo y un toquecito de cilantro estaba para literalmente chuparse los dedos y así fue Souichi acabo con tres de los salmones y mientras su acompañante lo observaba impresionado dijo.

– **Amigo eres un buen cocinero, de donde sacaste tanta cosa para sazonarlo. –**

 **-Pues, hay Cilantro por allá, la pimienta la traje por si necesitaba cocinar algo en mi viaje y la sal nunca puede faltar. -**

 **-¿De dónde la sacaste?-** Siguió comiendo.

 **-Son las partículas que quedaron de tu sudor y el mío. -** Sonrió.

Souichi detuvo todo movimiento, de pronto el apetito se le fue a otro estado, dejo el pez a medio comer y expreso serio. **– En tu vida me vuelvas a contestar cuando te pregunte algo ¿quieres? -**

 **-Ik.-**

 **-¿Ik?-**

 **-Quiere decir** **si** **en piel roja. -**

– **Bueno, creo que ya es hora de seguir. -**

 **-Si…-**

Morinaga estuvo a punto de levantarse pero en cuanto dirigió su vista al frente logro ver algo no muy deseado para sus ojos aunque aquel instante le removió por completo todo en su interior, el platinado se había levantado de la manera más inapropiada y le había enseñado toda el alma al joven indio quien por poco y cae en coma hemorrágico pues se quedó con las orbes quietas un ligero sonrojo y un claro asombro, a Souichi le importo poco continuo su camino y llego a su ropa la cual ya estaba seca y lista para usarse, en cuanto a tetsuhiro, Cogía los huesos y las cabezas de pescado para enterrarlas y hacer un pequeño rezo de agradecimiento por la comida, mientras hacía esto sus ojos no dejaban de ver de reojo a aquel hombre, no lo había notado pero su forma de verlo había cambiado, examino cada musculo, cada parte de su rostro, cada expresión en esa frente y cada ápice de su cabello y piel, tragaba grueso ya que algo en su interior le decía muchas cosas y una de esas era el deseo que sentía por abrazarlo.

Continuo lo que hacía con disimulo, al igual que el otro se colocó sus pantalones y se alisto para la caminata…

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Era ya el día 5 caminaban sin rumbo nuevamente pero esta vez la conversación era amena, ahora se trataban con mucha más confianza y se acercaban más intercambiaban conocimientos, culturas y palabras, Souichi aprendió mucho al igual que Tetsuhiro, aprendieron que ninguno de los dos era como lo habían dicho sus cercanos, se reían y llevaban la fiesta en paz.

Hasta que **…–¿Hombre blanco, tú tener mujer? –** Cuestionó sin rodeos a lo que Souichi se detuvo en seco y arrugo su entrecejo. **–¿Hombre blanco? –**

Tatsumi no quería responder esa pregunta por lo tanto inicio a rebuscar algo con que distraer al ingrato peli largo, dirigió su mirada a otro lugar y noto un enorme panal. **-¡MIRA!-** Grito desviando la pregunta, para enseguida correr al lugar siendo seguido por el guerrero, ambos observaban un enorme panal redondo y largo a la vez, estaba colmado de miel la cual sería una delicia comer **.-¡Voy a bajarlo!-**

 **-No…-** Dijo deteniendo su caminata para sujetar su brazo.

 **-¿No?-** Cuestiono inquieto Tatsumi.

 **-Es peligroso. -**

 **-Peligroso mis narices.** \- Dijo ahora lanzándole piedras a aquel panal.

 **-¡Es enserio, Hombre blanco es peligroso!-**

 **-Tonterías tu solo siéntate y observa.-** Dijo sujetando a Tetsuhiro de los hombros y llevándolo hacia a tras a una roca, los ojos de Morinaga se perdieron en los de el vaquero el cual le observó con determinación diciendo **.- Ahora yo me encargo de la comida.-**

 **-Pe..Pero.-** Tetsuhiro no pudo detenerlo sin más que hacer observo la tremenda estupidez que haría el platinado, Souichi entonces fue por una vara y clavo aquel panal en esta desprendió aquella colmena y enseguida grito como loco.

 **-¡LO TENGO!-** Giro a ver a Morinaga pero este había desaparecido **.-¿Oye, indio?-** No escucho sonido alguno pero lo que si se acrecentaba era un zumbido el cual venía a su derecha, abejas, una nube enorme de abejas estaba a punto de seguirlo y así fue, Souichi fue picado varias veces hasta que de la nada Tetsuhiro apareció con una antorcha humeante, la agito frente al Tatsumi para que las abejas no se acercaran a picar más de lo debido a un terco y bruto Souichi.

 **-¡Tasake!-(¡Lo sentimos!)-** Grito para sujetar la mano del platinado y salir de ahí con rapidez.

Ya lejos de donde estaban Souichi gozaba y decía orgulloso **.-¡JO, JO, JO miel deliciosa miel ya me hacías falta!-**

Morinaga le observo molesto mientras que el vaquero disfrutaba de su proeza con un rostro todo picado por las abejas **.**

Souichi mientras se daba el banquete lleno de dulce, sintió la mirada furiosa de aquel peli azul al cual cuestiono confundido **. –¿Qué te pasa?–**

 **-¡PODER HABER MUERTO!-**

- **No pasó nada deja eso. -**

 **-¿Dejar eso?, es peligroso molestar a la naturaleza, sin antes pedir permiso.-**

 **-¡ESTAS LOCO!-**

 **-¡No usted estar loco, ya no estar seguro si ayudar o no al estúpido hombre blanco! -**

 **-Oye si no fueras por mi tú no estuvieras con vida aún. -**

 **-Eso sí que es una verdadera mentira.-**

 **-¡AHHH!, ¿sí?!-**

 **-Si.-**

 **-Pues mira tú…-** Las palabras de Souichi se silenciaron al escuchar un gruñido a sus lados. **-¿Qué fue eso?-**

 **-Okto.-** Susurra el indio observando al lugar de donde venía aquel gruñido.

 **-¿Osos dónde?-** Frente a ambos un oso de pelaje café se posó al frente, jadeaba con su hocico y olfateaba con insistencia **.-¡Un oso!-** Hablo por lo alto cosa que hizo que aquel animal se perturbara.

 **-¡Shhhh! no grite, no mueva, no haga nada.-**

 **-Estás loco, nos comerá, nos hará tiritas. -** Susurro por lo bajo el platinado.

 **-Hacerme caso si no se mueve se ira.-**

 **-No lo creo se está acercando.-** El animal daba de pasos fuertes y se acercaba a Souichi.

 **-No muevas ni un solo musculo, se ira ya verás.-**

El platinado decidió seguir los consejos de aquel indio, pero enseguida en sus piernas se sintieron algunos pequeños objetos caminarle y algunos iniciaron a picarle **. -Tetsuhiro…–**

 **-Shhh, no se mueva. -**

 **-Tetsuhiro…-** Llamo más fuerte el de cabellos platas.

 **-No moverse, ya te lo dije. -**

 **-¡AHHHHHH!-** Grito sin poder contenerse más, Souichi salto como demente apartándose de aquel hormiguero en el que estaba parado cuando hizo esto…

 **-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!-** Aquel oso se levantó con sus patas traseras y gruño furioso.

 **-¡Ay dios!-**

 **-Entrégale el panal. -** Grito Morinaga.

 **-¡Estás loco sufrí por esta miel!-**

 **-ENTRGASELO! -**

 **-No.-**

 **-¡ENTONCES CORRE POR QUE NOS VA A MATAR, TU VE AL RÍO Y YO IRE A ESTE LADO.-** Dijo arrebatándole el panal y preparándose para correr, pero Souichi le sujeto el brazo y le grito.

 **-¡No, eres muy joven para morir!-**

 **-¡GRRRRRR!-**

 **YA ES MUY TARDE CORRA. -** ambos se giraron Morinaga arrojo el panal al oso mientras que amos corrían como locos siendo ahora seguidos por aquel enrome oso, llegaron a un lago y se lanzaron nuevamente al agua….

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

 _ **Dos días después…**_

Caminaba con enfado y vaya que estaba enfadado su vida era un completo desastre, su camino era un tremendo horror estaba enfadado y no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra a su acompañante, unas horas antes se habían peleado y ahora seguía su camino, tras muy detrás venía él, el objeto de sus enfados y de sus dudas SOUICHI TATSUMI, si estaba enojado, dudaba y eso era lo que más le tenía molesto ya que por alguna estúpida razón se estaba comenzando a enamorar de ese estúpido hombre.

 _-"¡¿Por qué demonios me debe pasar esto, porque se atravesó en mi camino, cual es mi estúpido destino?!"-_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras subía por una escabrosa roca habían llegado a un valle de rocas y planicies, por detrás aquel vaquero seguía el ritmo de Morinaga.

 **-¡Oye!–** Le gritaba desesperado habían sido muchas horas sin recibir la mirada de ese indio y eso lo estaba incomodando, ciertamente había sido todo un tonto todo este tiempo y llego a deducir que no sabía nada de supervivencia que era un estorbo para cierto guerrero pero eso no era para dedicarle la ley del hielo.

Morinaga continuaba su caminata, de regreso a la aldea en donde vivía, por fin Souichi había aceptado a regaña dientes que estaba perdido y por lo tanto Tetsuhiro se dirigía de regreso en silencio y con una mirada cabreada.

Souichi mientras se encaminaban apretaba sus manos y pensaba. _–"Soy un idiota… debería decirle que todo esto fue mi culpa?"–_

No podía decidirse hasta que elevo su mirada y ahí estaba el rostro serio del peli largo y azulado a quien le dijo por fin. **–Ya está, lo siento de verdad lo siento yo… Ag escucha lo he pensado bien y he decidido que tú y yo deberíamos llega r aun acuerdo, a partir de ahora yo te seguiré sin reclamos y tú me podrás decir que hacer o no!-**

Morinaga hacía sordos sus oídos seguía subiendo por aquel lugar hasta que por fin llego a lo plano y escabroso del lugar siguió caminado hasta que.

 **-De acuerdo…–** Tatsumi arrugo las cejas y apretó con mucha más fuerza sus puños tenía que buscar algo para llamar su atención y eso era…– **Si tenía mujer… Su nombre era Stephany, tenía dos hijas y las tres fallecieron una noche en que un lobo ataco mis tierras… -** Tetsuhiro detuvo su paso giro su rostro hacia a aquel hombre el cual calló sentado en el piso coloco sus manos sobre su rostro y confeso todo **.- Mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi viudo y ex padre de dos niñas preciosas sujeto necio, caprichoso orgulloso y terco hasta la muerte, sujeto que ahora comparte su vida con un hombre muy valioso con un guerrero con un INDIO que ha salvado mi vida más de una centena de veces y un hombre que está totalmente arrepentido de haberte echo enfadar como lo hice ahora… Un hombre que no desea verte triste y enojado un hombre que por extraño que parezca… Ya no le duele la muerte de su esposa por que conoció a alguien que… Alguien que… le confunde que le mira con deseo un hombre que está enamorado de otro hombre y este hombre está orgulloso de decir que está feliz de estar con un guerrero como tu si… El guerrero y yo.-**

Tetsuhiro había agrandado sus ojos no podía creer en verdad aquel hombre sentía la misma confusión que a él le transitaba por su cabeza.

 **-Tetsuhiro… No puedo creer lo que diré pero no he sido feliz desde que mi esposa murió pero tú has hecho revivir a este muerto.-**

 **-…-**

 **-Y que mi esposa me perdone pero… Demonios me he enamorado de ti.-**

Pestaño en varias ocasiones, los orbes de Morinaga observaron aquel enrome lugar, en donde el viento arreciaba cálido y en donde todo era silencio estaban solos y sin ningún lugar o alguien que les conociera o siquiera les viera, se giró y sin decir nada continuo su camino, Souichi se puso de pie y camino tras de él hasta sujetarlo de un brazo y darle vuelta, los orbes de Morinaga se agrandaron nuevamente, aquel hombre le estaba sujetando con fuerza y le estaba acercando más de lo debido.

 **-Dime que entendiste todo lo que te dije. -**

 **-Ik.-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Yo no sé…-** Silenciado por otro acercamiento más, nunca vio el rostro de aquel hombre tan de cerca, sentía su respiración chocar con su rostro, sentía aquel deseo de saber que se siente besar a alguien que no fuera una chica de la aldea, sin esperar más y pro sobre encontrar de todo lo que creía movido por el amor que comenzó a darse hacia a ese guerrero Souichi no pudo evitarlo dejo ir un suave y masculino beso a los labios de Morinaga.

Se alejó suavemente del rostro de aquel oji verde su rostro era un poema de preocupación ya que no sabía si iba a ser golpeado o asesinado a sangre fría por aquel chico, pero lo que recibió lo dejo completamente seguro de lo que proseguiría de aquí a lo largo de su vida, Morinaga como probando algo nuevo se clavó nuevamente en los labios del platinado esta vez no sería el vaquero quien liderara la sorpresiva faena; esta vez sería el quien lo sorprendería, aquellos labios luchaban con los suyos y era un sinfín de emociones y de sensaciones que se creaban ambos al instante en que estaban llegando al límite de lo permitido; sin embargo el anuncio de un fuerte aullido los saco de aquel momento…

 **-Sombra blanca…-** Expreso con suavidad Tetsuhiro al ver al enorme lobo blanco en una de las otras planicies, Paul dirigió sus ojos a aquel animal y en el instante en que le vio reconoció…

 **-Entonces… Este era mi destino, ese lobo nos hizo conocernos Tetsuhiro…-**

 **-Es verdad, entonces esta es mi misión. -**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Seguir mi corazón, soltar mi lobo interno. -**

 **-Sea lo que sea tiene sentido.** \- Voltearon a ver nuevamente aquel lobo, pero este ya no estaba…

* * *

 **Oh vaya que cosas la cosa se hizo mas larga de lo que esperaba perdonen el lemon viene el que sigue jajaja gomen n_n pero espero les haya gustado chicos y chicas n_n**

 **Aguarden por el que sigue que estará muy bueno e interesante n_n**

 **Muchas gracias por leer feliz lunes n_n/**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaaaa ay santo piyo me tarde demasiado perdón… yo este tenía que publicarlo ayer pero tuve visita en mi casa y ahora me tarde porque me toco hacer muchas cosas en la mañana en fin agradezco a las chicas que lo leen y dejan sus comentarios se les quiere mucho…**_

 _ **¡Por favor perdonen los errores y la tardanza y claro si en algún momento algo se siente OOC perdonen… es que es muy difícil que Souichi afloje jajaja Xd en fin nos vemos queridas!**_

 _ **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**_

 _ **¡Por este medio les comunico que mi querido MORINAGA TETSUHIRO estará cumpliendo años este próximo 5 de julio y por lo tanto me dedicare a hacer una adaptación de una película de comedia y romance n_n y quería invitarlas a que formen parte de un especial FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Morinaga que se llevará a cabo en mi grupo de MORINAGA TETSUHIRO FAN CLUB!**_

 _ **¡Ahí pueden subir sus tributos a nuestro seme favorito bien!**_

 _ **¡Las dejo leer bye!**_

* * *

 _ **El guerrero y yo.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 **Capítulo 5: Visiones, siéntete vivo… Encuentros territoriales. *_***

 _ ***=^^{{ &&&&&&}}^^=***_

Porque todo en la vida pasa por una razón abran caminos inciertos, acciones inciertas, montañas inciertas, ríos y lagos inciertos todo en la vida no tiene una razón de ser hasta que tú busques esa razón…. ¿Cuál es la motivación que hace que la sangre se mueva por tus venas? ¿De qué se trata estar vivo? ¿Qué me motiva a estar vivo aún? Esas y muchas preguntas se llegaron a hacer uno cuando está al borde de la muerte en ocasiones es mejor llegar al lumbral de la muerte para decidir nuestro futuro y eso le costara Morinaga Tetsuhiro para encontrarse con su vida y con su misión y destino…

Luego de aquella declaración tan irracional y confusa para un ser salvaje como Morinaga el día termino sin ninguna novedad más que un rostro sumamente confuso de parte del menor de ambos hombres, el día moría el sol se ocultaba dejando ver sus últimos rastros de luz en aquel paraje en donde se hallaban solos, ambos pudieron ver las llanuras ser bañadas por los últimos rayos de luz. Caminaron en profundo silencio un tramo que les llevo a una enorme caverna a base de piedras y de roca no era una cueva ya que por encima las estrellas se podían ver tan de cerca que incluso con un solo levantar de tu mano podrías cogerlas…

Nuevamente Tetsuhiro como lo había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones reunió todo lo necesario para pasar la noche ya que estaban en una zona muy caliente por el día pero fría por la noche así eran las tierras escarpadas, llenas de polvo, piedras, apenas unos cuantos cactus alguna maleza seca, huesos de animales que murieron por deshidratación entre otras cosas más, pero lo que más angustiaba al peli azul era la sola idea de encontrarse con alimañas como, Escorpiones, lagartos peligrosos como el Dragón de cómodo o incluso su mayor enemigo La serpiente cascabel y sus semejantes.

Souichi sentía cierto nerviosismo tanto en el joven cono en su persona, debido a su anterior declaración, el peli largo podía sentir el ambiente sumamente tenso y la vergüenza lo rodeo; s orgullo y enorme muralla había sido rota… el recuerdo de su amada esposa estaba disolviéndose y tal parecía estaba aceptando el poder seguir adelante _.–" Ella así lo hubiera querido."–_ Pensó con calma Souichi, observando el piso el cual tenía un color entre café y rojizo por los minerales de las enormes rocas a sus alrededores. por todo aquello, no delimito ni mencionó nada se habia acostumbrado a la rutina de Morinaga.

La cual consistía en reunir leña maleza seca y raspar la navaja que poseía con una piedra lisa, Tatsumi aunque quería darle un espacio personal a aquel indio no pudo evitar el ayudarle a conseguir ramas y hasta incluso se ofreció a prender el fuego y como era de esperarse Tetsuhiro, le dedico una mirada asombrada, con calma extendió sus manos y otorgo a su acompañante su más fiel Tomahawk, esta vez ese armamento que utilizaban los indios de su tribu los Sherokis Pieles rojas iba a ser utilizado para prender el fuego. Souichi observaba aquella hacha acariciaba su mango y podía ver su reflejo en aquella hoja; rápidamente recordó que aquellos salvajes eran los mejores lanzadores de esta letal arma.

Luego de que la hoja de hierro cumplió su cometido para prender las hiervas secas… Morinaga la junto para agolparla con ayuda de la antigua hacha de su padre.

Souichi un poco inquieto no pudo evitar el cuestionar. **–¿Morinaga…. ¿Por qué llevas dos hachas? –** Cuestionó retirándose a un costado y tranquilizando el ahitamiento que le causo crear fuego abrio unos cuantos botones de su camisa.

Tetsuhiro ante aquella pregunta tan extraña decidió corregir a su ahora "amigo" **–Esta, no es un Hacha esta es un arma.–** Espeto señalando y mostrando su Tomahawk, la describió como solo un indio podía hacerlo **.– Hay dos clases de estas y hachas solo hay una, además esta hacha…–** Se silenció al tomarla en su mano derecha y acariciar con sus dedos el mango viejo de madera entallada a mano, sus ojos verdes analizaron de extremo a extremo aquella vieja hacha por fin continuo **.– Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre.–**

El rostro invadido de tristeza se dejó ver en el de cabellos azules y largos, Tatsumi no pudo evitar el sentirse demasiado conmovido por esa, situación… llego a pensar que en este mundo no era el único que había pasado por la cruel experiencia de perder a un ser amado. Aquello le dijo a su corazón que ese ser que estaba a su lado tenia tantas cosas en común con el y que por sobre todas las razas y diferencias humanas todos éramos iguales. Amábamos, llorábamos, mentíamos, reíamos y nos enamoramos. La confusión se fue desvaneciendo en su orgullosa persona y ahora el quería indagar más, conocer mucho más de Tetsuhiro Morinaga fue su principal deber por lo tanto el con calma y voz un poco suave y profunda cuestiono, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

– **¿Tus padres murieron? –** al tiempo Souichi rebuscaba en un morral que Morinaga le había facilitado para guardar algunas principales necesidades como frutas, algunas que otras reservas de pescado y algunas hiervas curativas.

Tetsuhiro atizaba la llama y el fuego fue incrementando, una suave brisa gélida se hizo presente, removiendo sus cabellos y las plumas que colgaban de tres gruesas trenzas en este, sus orbes verdes se notaron vidriosas con tristesa respondió. **–Si…–**

– **Es una verdadera pena, ¿Pero al menos los conociste? –**

Morinaga hizo más su cabeza al frente demostrando lo triste que se tornó para confesar con total calma y suavidad. **–No, Solo mi hermano tiene lapsos de recuerdos de ellos.–**

– **¿Estaban muy pequeños cuando murieron? –** Soichi no comprendia por qué tanta curiosidad de su persona, pero es que quería saberlo todo, conocer el cómo se sintió ese chico y ¿Cómo fueron sus años? En los que él no era más que un niño.

– **Si…–** Respondió tristemente al tiempo que guardaba por fin aquellos dos artículos artesanales, Tatsumi entonces noto el cambio repentino en los ojos de aquel bello y sensual guerrero, observo el pescado envuelto en hojas para mantenerlo fresco y tragando grueso se armó de valor para acercarse un poco y distrayéndole cuestionó para sacarle de su letargo.

– **Morinaga… ¿cómo dijiste que se colocaba el pescado? –** La mirada del mencionado cambio audazmente, observaba al vaquero con total impresión, ¿acaso su mayor enemigo pedía su ayuda, ese hombre terco y necio deseaba que le diera consejo? Aquello lo animo y le hizo sentir demasiado contento y vivo y como si se tratara de algo emocionante Tetsuhiro sujeto aquel pez e inicio a explicar llevaba, como 4 días intentándole explicar a aquel terco sujeto pero nunca le ponía atención, pero Souichi, trataba de salvar lo poco que tenia de orgullo negándose a seguir sus órdenes; mas sin embrago esa ocasión… solo quería tenerle cerca y de vez en cuando cruzar sus ojos en los jade de aquel peli largo de cabellos azules oscuros.

Souichi podía notar como aquellos labios se movían hablando explicándole todo lo que el quería saber, analizo aún más aquel cuerpo en el que se pudo ver como la piel se había tornado tostada y seductora esos pectorales tan atrayentes, sus ojos mirarle con encanto y humildad. Todo aquello no pudo contener las enormes ganas de cierto peli plata de querer acercarse más y justo cuando estaba a punto de finalizar su clase, un impulso repentino y totalmente raro en él se sucinto su mano se había movido sola y había sujetado la mano de Tetsuhiro el cual se detuvo y observo con asombro a los ojos de aquel hombre.

 **-…-**

El corazón inicio a palpitarle acelerado, no podía evitar el ver aquellos orbes miel los cuales no dejaban de desnudarlo con la mirada, Tetsuhiro estaba demasiado nervioso por aquel toque del pelos plata tanto así que trago grueso, el insano deseo de querer lanzarse encima de él se agolpo en su pecho, pero se detuvo al constarse de una sola cosa. No había dado una respuesta a lo que aquel hombre le había declarado unas horas atrás, pues el momento lo había interrumpido aquel enorme animal de pelaje blanco y de ojos grises.

Souichi se sintió tenso, decidió que lo mejor era apartar su mano y susurrar **. – Ten cuidado puedes… quemar tu mano…–**

Morinaga ante ver que el peli largo se ponía en pie para apartarse, aprovecho la tensión que se había generado en ambos se puso rápidamente de pie, tomo a Souichi de un brazo y este se giró a verlo, ambos se sintieron cautivados nuevamente por sus miradas.

– **Hombre blanco yo… querer responder a lo que paso hace un rato. –**

– **Eso fue… un error, resultado de una clara deshidratación y cansancio… olívalo ¿Quieres?.–** Se alejó para observar al cielo, respiraba hondo y pensaba en miles de cosas como por ejemplo que pensaría Isogai o los del mismo pueblo si se enteran que se desvío del camino, que fue salvado por un piel roja y que ahora se está enamorando de él.

– **¿Un error? –**

 **-Sí–** Expuso dándole la espalda y agregando. **– Cometí un error, somos muy diferentes además somos hombres eso no es natural. –** El momento era nada más acompañado de grillos que cantaban sin cesar pequeños alaridos de animales que no se sabía de qué procedencia eran, Tetsuhiro, se elevo y observo aquella espalda luego observo la fogata y pensó.

–"Esto no es un error…"– Se acercó muy despacio y con sigilo.

No supo cuando sus brazos se movilizaron para abrazarlo por detrás, encajar su cuerpo en su ancho pecho y posar sus brazos al frente para susurrar con calma en su oído de forma grave y bastante seductora **. – Hombre blanco… no Souichi… en eso tienes toda la razón, somos enemigos, yo soy un salvaje y usted un vaquero… pero…–** Estaba aplicando todos sus esfuerzos por controlar su asentó indígena para sonar convincente y serio, mientras que Tatsumi temblaba bajo aquellos desnudos brazos que le brindaron no solo calor sino más bien una sensación de confort, sus orbes miel temblaban en cada una de aquellas palabras al final Tetsuhiro agrego.– **Pero si usted sentir, ese estremecimiento que recorre todo su cuerpo al igual que yo quiere decir que eso no importa Souichi…-** Se intentó acercar más de lo deseado pero Tatsumi regresaba en si, apartaba de un jalón aquellos brazos inicio a caminar se alejó camino hacia afuera de aquella caverna, siendo guiado nada más por la oscuridad, tras de él Tetsuhiro quien le dictaba angustiado. **–Souichi regrese, es peligroso aquí afuera.–**

– **Necesito estar a solas, aléjate. –**

– **No esperar, Souichi… es peligroso. –**

– **¡Déjame EN PAZ, yo necesito aclarar mi mente yo** …!– Tetsuhiro le seguía de cerca.

Continuo caminando pero esta vez Souichi se giró de golpe en ese preciso momento en que hizo ese movimiento en el suelo algo se atravesó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo de lleno al piso, Tetsuhiro llego en su ayuda pero para este entonces Souichi ya estaba sentado al lado del objeto responsable de su caída, se trataba de un Coyote, Tatsumi agrando sus ojos y cuestiono con voz calma, pero confusa.

– **¿Qué es esto? –**

Tetsuhiro y Souichi se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y ya su visión era más aguda lograron descifrar aquel animal que ya estaba muerto, rápidamente Morinaga se agacho mientras que el peli plata se ponía de pie y cuestionaba con la piel eriza. **\- ¿Esta muerto…? –**

Sus ojos se tornaron curiosos en el indio con calma respondió. **–Lleva una hora muerto. -**

– **¿Qué abra matada a tan temible animal? –** Cuestionó Souichi al tiempo en que ambos descubrieron cerca de aquel animal, piel muerta de serpiente, Tetsuhiro se sorprendió y con preocupación en su rostro varias frases dichas por el brujo de la tribu vinieron a su mente.

–" _Seguir tu corazón… Aléjate de las serpientes…"–_ observo de prisa a Souichi al cual le gritaba asustado. **–Souichi, hay que volver a la fogata.–**

 **-¡¿Qué sucede Morinaga?!-**

En el instante en que cuestionó esto se escuchó un sonido muy reconocido para el Vaquero un cascabel.

 **\- Morinaga…-** El mencionado se había quedado de piedra al ver a tremenda serpiente cascabel posarse al frente del peli plata, trago grueso ya que aquel animal estaba erguido y listo para morder, Souichi entonces noto como los labios de Jeff se relamían y sus manos se apretaban estaba seguro que aquel indio estaba preparándose para enfrentar a ese animal rastrero, el corazón le palpito acelerado enseguida grito severo. **\- No lo hagas, Tetsuhiro, es…. Es, peligroso. -** Dedujo al darse cuenta que aquel muchacho tonto le iba a salvar nuevamente.

– **Si no lo hago te morderá. –**

– **¡Pero!–**

No hubo más que decir, aquel indio se lanzó sobre aquel animal pues el mismo ya saltaba con velocidad en dirección del rostro de Tatsumi, Tetsuhiro no callo sobre la serpiente si no que cayó sobre el cuerpo de Souichi, su acción no había sido atacar a la serpiente si no salvar al platinado de una mordida atroz.

Cayeron al suelo ambos de una forma estrepitosa, Souichi al estar de espaldas al piso no supo la gravedad del asunto, mientras tanto Morinaga se levantaba de un salto y con una roca acababa con la cabeza de aquel animal rastrero, Souichi se incorporó y situó su mirada a Tetsuhiro el cual de estar parado callo de rodilla al piso. **-¡MORINAGA!-** Grito al llegar donde estaba el chico este cerró con fuerza los ojos y llevo su mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha y dijo adolorido al tiempo que presionaba su muñeca.

– **Me ha mordido. –**

Palabras más tétricas no pudo escuchar Souichi, sabía muy bien que el veneno de la cascabel era el más asesino de todos, sin importarle nada, sujeto a Tetsuhiro de un brazo y lo llevo en dirección al lugar en donde estaba la fogata, le coloco en el piso y se movilizo rápido para colocarle el morral bajo su cabeza.

A este punto Tetsuhiro estaba sufriendo rápidamente de los dolores punzantes en su mano, se estaba agitando y gemía adolorido, Souichi de entre tanto nerviosismo y aflicción recordó varias situaciones que sucedieron en el pueblo y enseguida controlo la situación.

– **Morinaga, cálmate. –**

– **¡Duele… mmhg!–**

– **Yo sé que te duele, escucha si te agitas el veneno recorrerá todo tu cuerpo, si te mantienes tranquilo solo se quedara en tu mano.** **–** Souichi acaricio sus cabellos y suplico **.– No te muevas quédate quieto yo te cuidare. –**

Se tranquilizó, respiraba lentamente y observaba a Souichi con susto. - **So-Souichi…-** Dijo con voz suave y muy baja. – **Yo también te…–** Se silenció gracias a los dedos del mayor el cual buscaba con desesperación algunos trozos de madera y unas cuerdas, pero lo único que encontró fue una rama seca y tubo que romper su camisa.

– **No hables, te acelera más, voy a inmovilizar tu mano. –** Dijo sujetándola. **– Si sientes algo que te moleste dímelo. –** Los ojos de Souichi no podían creer lo que miraban aquella mano se estaba poniendo muy inflamada, trago con fuerza y se relajó un poco para decir por lo bajo **.– Ya había mordido a otro animal…–** Dedujo esto con un poco de alivio, había visto algunos casos y lo que sucede en un principio es que la piel se pone negra y coagulada, siguió con lo suyo y rogo por que aquella cascabel no hubiera descargado todo aquel veneno que esta poseía, Tetsuhiro se mantenía recostado observaba las estrellas y escuchaba el tronar de la madera que se quemaba en la fogata, a lo lejos escuchaba a penas a Tatsumi, solo podía escuchar su respiración la cual estaba iniciando a faltarle.

– **Souichi…–** Llamo suavemente.

– **¿Qué, dime que pasa? –**

– **No puedo… Respirar. –** Articulo con dificultad.

Souichi palideció era evidente que eso era normal, pero debería de mantenerlo calmado. **– Eso es normal Tetsuhiro, pronto pasara, intenta respirar tranquilo y profundo. –**

– **Ag.–** Cerro los ojos al sentir como el dolor invadía todo su hombro derecho, pero siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del peli plata se relajó para respirar con profundidad y dejar que pasara el efecto del veneno, por otro extremo la temperatura aumentaba en su cuerpo, una enorme fiebre se estaba levantando en el Morinaga cosa que hizo que este escuchara en su cabeza los cantos de su tribu…

Se vio a si mismo entrando a la aldea siendo vitoreado y alabado, los demás saltaban y bailaban alrededor de una enrome fogata incluso pudo ver al Brujo moviendo su bastón como demente alrededor de aquella fogata pero a quien no notaba era a su hermano, pronto en su visión Tetsuhiro fue cerrando los ojos…

– **¡Morinaga! –** Grito Souichi al notar que se estaba quedando dormido y se desconectaba de todo, sujeto su mano izquierda y le llamo otra vez.– Morinaga resiste.–

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&Visiones&&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

 _Aquella visión inicio… era el terrible poder de la fiebre su alma se trasporto a un lugar del cual solo los espíritus tenían derecho, volaba por sobre todos los valles como un águila, se apareció entre las manadas de los lobos que corrían con libertad y salvajismo por toda la llanura y por las praderas… Su alma se trasladó a tiempos antiguos, caminaba por entre los bosques, con sus ropas indígenas, reconoció el lugar eran los alrededores de su aldea…_

 _Entraba a este lugar siendo recibido por alguien muy parecido a si mismo, aquel tenía el cabello azul oscuro como los suyos y los ojos más verdes que en su vida hubiera visto jamás, Morinaga se sintió impresionado por aquel hombre que tenía un cuerpo demasiado atlético y maduro… Intento acercarse a él pero alguien le llamo._

– _¡Flecha negra! – Se escuchó el grito detrás de un Tetsuhiro que parecía ser trasparente y tenue, aquel hombre se encamino hacia donde le gritaban y traspasando al chico siguió su paso._

– _¿Qué es esto?– Se cuestionó Tetsuhiro para ahora ver hacia la aldea la cual parecía ser más joven y llena de niños.– Es mi aldea…– Vocifero con orgullo, dio un solo paso para acercarse y buscar a su hermano pero toda aquella aldea se tornó obscura y llena de polvo y cenizas.–¡¿Qué ha paso?!– Se adentró a aquel tenebroso lugar y lo que vio le asusto habían enormes varas de madera extendidas a los lados del camino principal de aquella aldea, elevo su mirada y mientras se disipaba el humo grito al ver esa terrorífica escena, varios cuerpos colgaban de cada una de las varas, habían sido asesinados de la peor forma, salió de ahí corriendo, tanto así que el camino se le acorto y callo a una pendiente, pero alguien sujeto su mano dirigió su vista hacia arriba y noto que se trataba de un enrome Oso, negro._

 _Aquel animal le salvo y enseguida sus ojos se penetraron en los de él, sintió una corriente de aire rodearle todo el cuerpo y de pronto aquel oso hablo mentalmente. -"Sígueme hermano…."- Dijo para darse al vuelta._

 _-"¿Kunihiro?"- Cuestionó dando un paso ¿Doble?- "¿Pero qué?".- Se observó a sí mismo y no podía creer lo que pasaba se había trasformado en un lobo, blanco con algunos lunares negros en su patas.-"¿Soy…. Soy un lobo?"-_

 _-"Sígueme hermano…"- Hablo otra vez aquel enorme oso…_

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

Souichi no podía bajarle la fiebre hacía todo lo posible, pero no era mucho ya que este veneno podía expandirse en todo su cuerpo si le llegaba a mover de donde estaba no podía colocarle nada a la herida ni siquiera tocarla ya que sería perjudicial para Tetsuhiro, satisfecho porque aún respiraba, tomo la sabana de cuero y le cubrió sería una noche larga y difícil para ambos, Souichi solo quería y rezaba para…- Despierta, Resiste Tetsuhiro…- Agacho el rostro impotente de verle así soltó algunas lágrimas y dijo triste.- No quiero perderte, no volveré a perder a alguien que amo.- Se dispuso a bajarle la fiebre a como diera lugar así que se colocó su morral en su lugar y salió en busca de alguna fuente de agua…

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&&Visiones&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

 _Caminaba tras el enorme oso, se abrían paso por entre los bosques hasta que llegaron a una enorme casa hecha toda de madera en el lugar aquel hombre que había visto anteriormente cortaba leña, pues la nieve llegaría pronto, Oso y Lobo observaban todo desde los árboles._

 _-"¿Qué es esto?"-_

 _Aquel hombre en cuestión, tenía rasgos indígenas, llevaba su cabello largo y apretado en una cola, una camisa blanca de mangas blancas abierta hasta el inicio del estómago y unos pantalones negros con botas cafés._

 _-"Este es el inicio de tu camino…"-_

 _Aquel oso desapareció al instante que un niño gritaba al lado de aquel hombre de brazos fuertes y cabellera negra azulada y ondulada, aquel niño era elevado y posado en el hombro derecho de su padre, aquel pequeño de 3 años tenía el cabello café como las más finas maderas de caoba y la piel morena suave, aquel asunto llego a comprenderlo Tetsuhiro, logro descifrar que aquel muchacho…-"Es mi hermano, Kunihiro… y ese es mi padre"- Su actual cuerpo chillo por lo bajo al sentirse emocionado por conocer a su padre, pero la sorpresa llego a ser mucho más enorme cuando una mujer de cabellera castaña como la de su hermano y vestidos muy distintos a los de su tribu, se asomaba por la puerta de la casa con un bebé en brazos y el cual ahora era sostenido por aquel hombre de cabellos negros azulados…-"¿Madre?"- Cuestionó se iba acercar pero enseguida descubrió como el nerviosismo y los gritos se presentaban en aquella familia y era para menos.-"¡¿Caras pálida?!"- Vocifero mentalmente al ver como aquellos salvajes rodeaban a los adultos y a los niños y no solo eso, muy a los lados de los Caras Pálidas se encontraban, soldados de una armada que reconoció._

 _Se quedó ahí mirando expectante pero lo que siguió a continuación le hizo romper en una carrera que jamás creyó iniciar, las Tomahawk y los disparos caían inclementes en el cuerpo de aquel hombre de cabellera negra azulada, las patas del lobo corrían a todo lo que daban pero mientras más se acercaba más se alejaba y se hacía menos visible aquella cabaña…_

 _Callo cansado de tanto correr, se quedó ahí tirado en el piso llorando la muerte de aquellos y sin poder hacer más se quedó ahí para ya no querer ponerse de pie, pero enseguida una bella mujer de cabelleras castañas como el caramelo acaricio su pelaje. – Pobre mi querido Tetsuhiro… Te sientes triste, asustado, impotente y confundido. – La mano de aquella mujer acaricio aquel hocico del cual, varias lagrimas resbalaban. – No te preocupes, yo siempre cuidare de ti, siempre permaneceré en ti… y tu padre quien fue el más grande guerrero será tu más fiel protector… Por eso el color de tus cabellos mi amor… Jamás te sientas diferente por el origen de tus raíces… ni por la persona que estas apunto de amar…–_

 _Aquel animal elevo su cabeza y lamió el rostro cálido de aquella mujer._

 _-Ahora levántate hijo, regresa a tu cuerpo y libera a nuestros pueblos, siéntete vivo amor, cuida de tu hermano y nunca mires a tras… Vive y se feliz…- La mujer hizo poner en pie a aquel lobo y en una sonrisa golpeo su lomo para hacerle correr, corrió como nunca, se dirigía a la zona de las llanuras, en donde podía ver claramente su cuerpo y su camino, pero mientras seguía corriendo los cantos de su tribu se hacían más y más feliz… Por fin al llegar, observo como su cuerpo era atendido por el peli plata quien no dejaba de colocarle trapos húmedos en toda su frente y quien en repetidas ocasiones le decía que resistiera, aquel lobo se acercó al Tatsumi, acaricio su pelaje contra uno de los brazos de este y le dejo ir una pequeña lamida cariñosa… y en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió blanco…._

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&&Fin de visiones&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

Abría los ojos con lentitud trataba de orientar su vista ante aquel feroz reflejo que entraba por las cárcavas del lugar, por fin dedujo en donde se encontraba, era de día y el sol era caliente como nunca, sintió que a su lado alguien se sentaba, y le acariciaba sus cabellos dirigió su mirada a ese lugar y no pudo creer lo que miraba, a su lado izquierdo estaba su padre y a su derecho su madre la cual se esfumo al igual que su padre cuando esto ocurrió Souichi llego a su lado.

– **¡Morinaga! –**

– **Souichi…–** Le nombro.

– **¡Despertaste! –** Las enormes lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro del platinado quien no parecía cansado y angustiado. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

Tetsuhiro elevo despacio su mano derecha, la observo por un momento notando como la hinchazón había bajado y solo había quedado una marca roja en la mordida y luego se incorporó despacio para responder a aquella preocupación de Tatsumi. **–Me duele la cabeza, pero, gracias a ti… hombre blanco estoy bien…–**

Souichi se dejó caer en el piso sentado, y resoplando aliviado, acomodaba sus flecos tras de sus orejas y susurraba. **–Me alegra que estés bien… Fueron 4 días que no pude pegar un ojo, temía lo peor. –**

– **¿Has dicho cuatro días?–**

– **Si…–** Tatsumi le observaba con una cierta mirada preocupada, Tetsuhiro muy despacio se acercó a él mientras el otro agregaba. **–** **Pero ahora estas mejor.–** Morinaga había acortado la distancia sin mediar palabra había abrazarlo con fuerza el peli largo y quien se separara con prisa para mostrarle lo que había hecho mientras él dormía **. – ¿Tienes hambre? –**

– **Có-cómo no tienes idea…–** Sonrió un poco para incorporarse y ver todo a su alrededor, notaba como todo le dio vueltas, pero después de unos segundos regreso a la normalidad, Tetsuhiro observaba al oji miel quien había logrado sobrevivir y buscar alimento. Tetsuhiro entonces dedico una amplia sonrisa.

De pronto él percibió el aroma de su madre en todo aquel lugar, dejando eso a un lado para notar como el viento cálido acariciaba su rostro y cabellos el observo con mucha más atención a Souichi el cual estaba más ocupado en preparar algo para su indio que en darse cuenta como este le miraba…

Transcurrieron otros 3 días más… luego de aquel incidente, Souichi seguía toda clase de indicaciones de parte de Tetsuhiro por fin estaban llegando a las arenas del Río que llevaba a la cascada del águila, sitio en el cual se conocieron hace días atrás, Morinaga al llegar a las orillas de aquel basto y enorme caudal decidió dejar caer su moral Souichi hizo lo mismo con el suyo el platinado comprendió que ya era momento para descansar y aquel lugar era hermoso, parecían haberse internado en lo que ellos podrían llamar una laguna con corriente suave y puramente cristalina.

Morinaga decidió sentarse a ver aquel enorme paisaje y mientras hacía esto seguía pensando en como agradecer todo lo que Souichi había hecho por salvarle y la idea fue precisa de una buena recompensa fue precisa _…–"Un beso…"–_ Pensó _.–"No sería muy poco."–_ Dedujo otra vez, pronto sus traviesos ojos notaron como el platinado se retiraba la ropa y se preparaba para entrar al agua, sus mejías se tiñeron de carmesí al pensar algo descabellado e insano _.–"Fundirnos con el agua y nuestros cuerpos…"–_ Se revolvió los cabellos.

Él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando, elevo su rostro al frente y noto como Tatsumi se retiraba la tira roja que ataba sus enormes y largos cabellos, Souichi se refrescaba el cuerpo, pasaba sus manos en todo lo largo de su abdomen, Morinaga no evito el dedicarse a ver aquello, como el agua se pegaba a su piel tersa y blanca, mientras que de un momento a otro el de mirada caramelo se sumergía por unos segundos y reaparecía exponiendo.

– **Ah… esta deliciosa. –**

Morinaga al ser testigo de aquella incitación tan inocente de Tatsumi, se puso de pie y en cuestión de unos dos minutos se retiró toda clase de ropa, mientras que el peli largo nos e había enterado de aquello o… ¿Quizás si? Pues observaba a aquel por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos y la visión más tremenda no pudo tener, presintió como en total silencio el otro se sometía a la laguna, el corazón de Souichi inicio a palpitar acelerado.

–" _¿Pero QUE ES ESTO…?"–_ Se cuestionó internamente notando como aquel se acercaba por detrás muy despacio mientras el cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y pensaba _. –"Que se supone que deba hacer?"–_

Morinaga llego por fin a escasos centímetros de su espalda y acercando su rostro a un costado de su rostro profirió. **–Tienes razón… esta exquisita. –**

– **Mo-Morinaga…–** Susurro con temblores en sus labios, pues el otro elevaba con calma sus manos para posarlos en su cintura justo en donde estaban sus pantalones, pues Tatsumi a comparación de aquel peli azul oscuro se había metido con sus pantalones. **–¿Qué estás haciendo? –**

– **Solo quiero agradecer a Souichi por sus cuidados. –**

Un cálido beso se posó en su cuello, mientras lograba percibir como aquellas manos se avecinaban al frente de sus pantalones los cuales fueron desatados con calma y movimientos temblorosos, Souichi no lograba pensar con claridad, de pronto solo pudo darse cuenta que tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior fue arrojada fuera de aquella laguna, mientras que los besos en el de mirada jade se intensificaban aún más, Souichi apretaba los ojos y confesaba.

– **No sigas… ag, esto no está bien…–**

– **¿Qué es lo que está bien, si no es amarte Souichi Tatsumi?–**

Las manos de Morinaga se posaron en su pecho, justo del lado izquierdo, para entonces expresar con suavidad. **–Tú me salvaste y yo quiero salvarte de este dolor…–**

Souichi se sintió estremecer por aquellas palabras y esa voz grave y enigmática que le susurraba removiendo y tensando todo su cuerpo, mientras que en su trasero algo más se suscitaba, percibió como la erección del otro iniciaba a acariciarse contra su piel y nalgas tanto así que se puso demasiado nervioso.

Tetsuhiro con calma acariciaba aquella piel mientras al mismo tiempo confesaba en su oído. **–Quiero corresponderte.** –

– **¿Corresponderme, que cosa? –**

– **A lo que declararme hace unos días y a que querer agradecer que me hayas salvado. –**

Souichi estaba agitado y terriblemente abrumado, por no decir que nervioso puesto que las manos de aquel chico salvaje acariciaba con más tenacidad su cuerpo, y aquel erecto pene se acariciaba calurosamente contra su trasero, mientras que el solo podía tragar y luchar contra sus pensamientos los cuales le gritaban que para todo eso, que se apartara que saliera de ahí corriendo; sin embargo de nuevo aquellas manos se posaron en su pecho acercando mucho más ambos cuerpos para sentir el pecho de Tetsuhiro en su espalda percibiendo como el corazón del otro estaba igual que el suyo propio, latía acelerado y respiraba un poco agitado. Souichi entonces susurro sin poder contenerse. **–Tus latidos son idénticos a los míos. –** Dijo por lo bajo, girarse despacio y elevar su mirada y ver aquellos ojos que pedían a gritos explicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Morinaga entonces acerco su frente a la del otro y susurro con total tristeza. **-Souichi… Quizás yo no pueda suplir el lugar de tú esposa, pero quiero pertenecerte y que tú me pertenezcas. -**

Se quedó de piedra ante aquella declamación, no tuvo opción más que sujetar con sus manos los brazos de Morinaga y acariciarlos con lentitud de abajo hacia arriba para enseguida posarlos sobre sus hombros y así capturar el rostro de Tetsuhiro en sus manos y enseguida darle un beso, beso que hizo cerrar los ojos de ambos y así le hizo respirar hondamente, se perdieron entre sus lenguas, entre el suave murmullo del río y entre el suave beso que se estaban trasmitiendo, además de sus cuerpos que se estregaban con delirio.

Aquello les saco de la cordura a ambos, estaban siendo presa de sus instintos de hombre, Souichi era besado en su cuello sintiendo cada roce de aquellos labios y de los largos flecos que acompañaban aquel rostro de su guerrero, hizo hacía a tras su rostro para cerrar sus ojos y sentirse fundir entre los brazos de aquel hombre peli azul, suspiraba hondamente y gemía ahogado, Morinaga lamía ahora el lóbulo de una de sus orejas y mientras hacía esto su mano la cual estaba en la espalda de Souichi dirigía sus dedos a la parte baja de la espalda en donde acaricio aquel Glúteo con mucha lujuria, Tatsumi al sentir esto soltó un pequeño gemido cosa que hizo que Morinaga se juntara más a su cuerpo y así sintieron ambos como sus virilidades se encontraban y se estregaban una a la otra bajo del agua, el calor se acrecentaba en esos miembros…

Siguieron con sus besos pero después de un momento y de notar que Morinaga se separaba de sus labios resoplando y mirándole con tanta intensidad y lujuria Souichi comprendió que ese no era el lugar indicado para llevar acabo aquella entrega, salieron de aquel lugar. Se dedicaban profundos besos mientras, Tetsuhiro le hacía ponerse de rodillas frente a él, ahora sus cuerpos eran acariciados uno al otro sobre la sabana de cuero y la manta de piel de oso era la única prenda que les cubría en esa tarde… Tetsuhiro se había posado sobre el platinado quien había permitido al guerrero posarse entre sus piernas mientras este seguía con la laboriosa y excitante acción le besaba con maestría sus labios, mientras que sus piernas se acomodaban entre las piernas de este y este las recibía con lívido, las manos de Souichi se dedicaron a acariciar el pecho musculoso de aquel hombre, mientras se preparaba para lo que se avecinaba, bajo una de sus manos y sujeto su miembro para pronto sujetar el de Morinaga y en su mano acariciar dificultosamente ambos miembros.

Tetsuhiro al sentir aquello aparto su boca de la del peli plata soltó un audible gemido ronco y cerró los ojos para sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía gracias a las traviesas y atrevidas caricias de de su vaquero, quien parecía haber curveado sus cejas de placer al escuchar aquel jadeo y gemido de su guerrero, Souichi se tensaba de manera terrible al notar aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con deseo y lujuria.

Se agacho nuevamente para besar el cuello de Souichi mientras mordisqueaba salvajemente y confesaba con jadeos. **–Ya, no puedo más mi Souichi, si no te tomo ahora siento que moriré. –** Confeso con la respiración entre cortada.

– **Solo… quiero que sepas que, te lo permito porque ya eres parte de mi corazón…–** Confeso con la mirada vidriosa, habían sido años en los que él estuvo solo, quizás esto era un cambio radical, pero aquel chico había despertado algo en su interior que no le importo nada.

Tetsuhiro sujeto una de las piernas de Souichi y la flexionó para abrirla un poco más y con lujuria rebusco aquel lugar que tanto deseaba, sujeto su hinchada hombría y la acaricio contra aquella piel virginal, creo presión, presión que fue sentida por Tatsumi pues este había arrugado su cejas en un incómodo dolor, Morinaga ahora se estaba dando a la tarea de penetrar aquel lugar, no estaba siendo fácil pues era angosto, cálido y tremendamente delicioso, con prudencia y lentitud se abrió paso, con mucha lentitud sin lastimarlo y sin siquiera hacer estragos, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo, era muy distinto a una mujer, esta era otra sensación una sensación que aumentaba a cada momento.

Souichi se sintió sumamente extraño, le dolía y ardía a montones, pero también lo estaba disfrutando, cada momento se hacía mejor para él, el viento como testigo, las hierbas siendo su cama y el río dándoles una canción era perfecto, era sumamente perfecto deliciosos y doloroso, por fin Tetsuhiro finalizo aquella deliciosa proeza, se mantuvo quieto por un instante hasta que, de los labios de su Souichi salieron las palabras más deseadas por Morinaga quien le había enseñado en esos días algunas palabras de su lengua.

–Iierowa.– (Sigue) Morinaga lo observo de forma sorprendida, luego dibujo una tierna sonrisa e inicio con sus envestidas, al tiempo que se agachaba para casar aquellos labios de los cuales se escapaban enromes bocanadas de aire, las caderas y pelvis del mayor eran envestían y calaban profundamente en el interior de Tatsumi, haciendo que este sujetara con fuerza aquella manta bajo de ambos, tanto así fue que sus manos dejaron esta posición se elevaron sobre su cabeza y sujetaron el pasto que asomaba a las orillas de la sabana, las jaloneaba en cada envestida ardiente y profunda de su amante.

El sonido de sus cuerpos, y el de la misma naturaleza fue un verdadero momento, se encontraban tendidos en la hierba trataban de sentirse vivos, conectados y muy bien sumergidos en sus cuerpos, la pose cambio, Tetsuhiro ayudo a Souichi a girarse y así colocarse a cuatro, sometió nuevamente y Tatsumi quien dejó caer su torso sabana, ahora jadeaba y gemía a todo pulmón, Morinaga contenía todo esto ya que estaba más ocupado en admirar aquella espalda y cuerpo del vaquero, jamás se había sentido tan vivo y tan bien recibido, quiso que ese momento jamás acabara, pero era obvio que tenía que terminar y lo haría con lo mejor.

– **Morinaga…. Hmm.–** Acallo sus gemidos al sentir como un cosquilleo le rodeaban por entero en su pelvis y en sus bajos, era un lugar en específico que aquel hombre rozaba y en cada roce aquel cosquilleo aumentaba más y más. **– AH, Ahhg.–** Arrugo sus cejas y se mordió el labio inferior para sentir como su cuerpo se estaba tensando con rapidez.

Tetsuhiro sintió lo mismo pero este sentir aumento al notar como el interior de Souichi se contraía y tensaba más y más. **– Souichi. -**

– **¡Ahh!–** Soltó por lo alto al verse atacado por el orgasmo, por primera vez su cuerpo explotaba excitado, Tetsuhiro continuaba envistiendo hasta que sintió aquella presión en su hombría no pudo más y se dejó llevar por aquel cosquilleo. Dejo ir toda su semilla en aquel lugar, remojaba todo por dentro y mientras lo hacía Souichi gemía pues el solo hecho de sentir como todo su interior era remojado el cuerpo se le erizo…

El palpito en ambos miembros se podía sentir, Morinaga se había abrazado más al cuerpo de su peli largo, besaba con cariño su hombro y nuca mientras el respiraba con dificultad, la intensidad de aquel acto fue tremendo.

Llego un momento en el que se tranquilizaron, muy despacio Souichi se separó de él cuerpo de su peli largo, quien con calma le ayudo a recostarse boca arriba, le sujeto y abrazo desde la cintura para darle un beso nuevo a su agitaba y cansada boca, la cual le recibió con gusto, ambos se relajaron un momento en aquel lugar, siendo nada más cubiertos por la manta de piel de oso, recostados como una real pareja observaban el cielo y las enormes montañas que se levantaban al fondo, los pájaros que volaban a lo lejos y algunos animales que comían pasto.

– **No quisiera que esto terminara. –** Repuso Morinaga, acariciando los cabellos rubios del platinado.

– **No se puede evitar… –**

– **¿Ya olvidaste que debes ser guerrero? –**

– **El Guerrero y yo… Así, recuerdo que tu decirme…–**

– **Si… Lo eres y eres el mejor de todos, eres mi guerrero. –** Le beso la frente y prosiguió. **–Pero si ya lo eres, ¿Cuál es tu misión ahora?–**

Una gran pregunta, se había suscitado, Morinaga se incorporó, observo todo lo largo y ancho del lugar, como queriendo encontrar la respuesta cuando de pronto dirigió sus ojos a los de su querido Souichi, lo que habían hecho la forma en que se amaron… fue entonces que el dedujo. **–Tú me acabas de dar la respuesta…–**

– **¿Y cuál es esa? –**

– **Liberar a los pueblos y unirlos en uno solo. –**

Souichi SE Incorporó con lentitud observo con total atención a su guerrero y cuestiono **–¿A qué te refieres? –**

– **A esto me refiero Souichi… tu y yo ser uno, quiere decir que ellos deben olvidar sus diferencias y formar parte de una sola nación.–**

– **Entonces déjame ayudarte. –** Tetsuhiro le observo con intensidad para elevar una de sus manos y acariciar sus cabellos muy lentamente se acercó para besarle de nuevo, mientras le recostaba con calma, Souichi logro percibir aquellas inquietas manos, acariciar todo lo largo de su abdomen para sujetar su pene y acariciarlo al darse cuenta de aquello el platinado soltó aquellos labios y golpeo con ganas el rostro de ese indio lujurioso diciendo.

– **¡Ahgg, ya con una vez me basta! –**

– **Eso… doler. –**

–ESO TE GANAS POR APROBECHARTE DE LA SITUACION. – Souichi sujeto su morral y lo arrojo a Morinaga el cual lo esquivo arrojándolo con su mano a una roca cercana y la cual era enorme.

Intento besarle nuevamente, pero descubrió que Souichi estaba más concentrado observar aquel lugar en donde había caído aquel morral. –¿Qué pasa? – Giro su rostro y lo que vieron le impresionó, el Hacha su arma, la reliquia que le había dejado su padre se había roto por el mango y de este asomaba un papel de color café, se levantaron y Souichi muy despacio sujeto aquel trozo de papel, le soltó la cuerda y lo desenrollo.

– **¿Qué es? –**

– **Al parecer es… Una escritura y un testamento. –**

– **¿Escritura, que es eso?–**

– **Una escritura es un documento que te hace responsable de una tierra la cual está a tu nombre a los nombres de otras personas…–**

– **¿Y el testamento? –**

– **Es la última voluntad de una persona que fallece. –** Souichi explicaba con calma mientras desdoblaba el documento.

– **Entiendo… ¿Y qué dice? –**

– **Mmmm, Veamos…–**

Souichi leyó para ambos aquel documento en el cual se dictaba un acuerdo, mutuo y sin reclamos válido hasta que ese trozo de papel existiera un contrato que decía específicamente que **…– Las tierras de CAROLINA DE NORTE y todas las tribus y pueblos que existen en ella pertenecerán a todos los que ahí la habiten, sean Indios, Hombres americanos, colonos, franceses extranjeros o Salvajes, todo terreno pertenece a todos y se respetaran cada espacio que sea poseído, como tribus, aldeas o pueblos, la naturaleza y los bosques no serán tocados estos permanecerán erguidos y vivos…–**

–Entonces… Eso quiere decir que todos somos dueños de todo. –

– **No Morinaga esto quiere decir que, en otras palabras, viviremos en paz y armonía, indios, Vaqueros, Salvajes, colonos, extranjeros y franceses. –**

– **¿Y el testamento que dice? –**

– **Está en tu lengua… Creo que solo es para ti. –** Entrego en sus manos para cuando Tetsuhiro pudo leer el inicio descubrió que dicho testamento no podía leerse sin su hermano, así que decidió guardarlo, ambos se pusieron de pie y dedujeron que era momento de regresar y evitar las próximas guerras territoriales…

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

 _ **Regresando a la actualidad… O sea, un día después.**_

En la tribu de los Pieles Rojas, se alistaban para asistir a una de las más encarnecidas batallas pues los hombres blandos o diablos blancos habían capturado a tres de los suyos, Kunihiro estaba molesto y no se hable de Ryu y El pequeño cuervo el instinto de asesinos despertó en cada uno de ellos, se pintaban los rostros para embarcarse en la posible pues estaban sospechando que los Diablos blancos matarían a sangre fría a sus chicos si no llegaban a tiempo…

Alistaban los caballos que les acompañarían a tan largo y peligroso camino, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, llegaba corriendo Uno de los gemelos, se trataba de Suitetsu.

– **¡Es Suitetsu! –** Grito el cuervo bajando de su caballo y siendo seguido por Ryu y Kunihiro.

Aquel muchacho llegaba sin aliento y con el apuro de llegar a tiempo inicio a gritar. **–¡Traigo noticias! –**

– **¿Qué pasa? –**

– **Me han dejado ir… Para explicar la situación. –**

– **¿La situación? –** Cuestionó el mayor de los Morinaga.

–Si. – Suitetsu fue llevado a la tienda del gran jefe en donde explico todo de principio a fin, guerreros y jefe pensaron la mejor de las situaciones y al final Kunihiro hablo.

– **¿Y si se trata de una trampa? –**

– **No lo creo. –** Respondió el gemelo comiendo una manzana. **– Al líder de los blancos se le ve muy preocupado por su amigo, perdido. –**

– **Entonces conociendo la situación, creo que debemos ir. –** Hablo toro negro para dar órdenes. **– Brazo del oso, Dragón y Cuervo, irán a hablar con los blancos. –**

 **-¡¿pero Toro negro?!-** Vocifero Kunihiro.

 **-Si nos vamos los tres la aldea quedara desprotegida. -** Expreso Ryu, conociendo la codicia y la maldad de los cara palidas.

 **-No pasará… Porque yo estoy aquí. -** Ataviado con su sombrero de 12 plumas Toro negro se puso de pie totalmente erguido y fuerte.

 **-De acuerdo hay que ir…-** Una vez más se alistaron… Y sin perder más tiempo partieron en dirección del pueblo…

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

 _ **En el pueblo de Carolina de Norte….**_

– **¡¿Cómo que dejo ir a uno?!–** Grito con fuerza Adam Copeland en una cantina sujetando a su informante el cual se trataba de un hombre de piel tostada cabellos blancos y un cuerpo atlético **. –¡¿Estás seguro de eso Dolph?!–**

– **Sí.–**

– **Mierda eso no le agradara a Masaki. –** apartando sus cabellos rubios platinados de su frente y arrojando el sudor de su frente hacia un lado. **-Esto no puede ser, ese maldito…-**

 **-Al parecer tienes problemas, amigo. -** Comento un hombre acercándose a Adam, Christopher y a Dolph, su apariencia era la de un hombre enorme de cara musculosa, de cabellos cortos rasgos japoneses y de marca estadunidense por todo lado que se le apreciara a aquel sujeto, por fin una reunión tremenda se llevaría en ese lugar ¿Qué planearan? ¿y quién será este sujeto?

 _ ***=^^{{{{{{{{ &&&&&}}}}}}}}^^=***_

En otro extremo del pueblo, la tarde estaba dando sus últimas señas de vida, Isogai y los demás pasaban al lado de aquella bartolina cuidaban de aquellos dos que habían quedado pues se sabía que los indios no eran bien queridos en esas tierras, habían trascurrido ya 6 horas desde que liberaron a uno de los gemelos y para entonces ya llegaban las noticias que él esperaba.

 **-¡Isogai!-**

 **-¿Qué sucede Kurokawa?-**

 **-Ya están aquí. -**

 **-¿Les dijiste que fueran al ayuntamiento?-**

 **-Si están esperando date prisa no tienen buena pinta de estar contentos.-**

 **-De acuerdo, Kurokawa, ayúdame a llevarlos. -**

 **-De acuerdo…-** Se encaminaron hasta llegar al ayuntamiento en donde Hana y Haru fueron recibidos con emoción por Suitetsu y por Souji el cuervo.

 **-¡Pequeño idiota me diste un susto!-** Grito Ryu en su lengua a lo que el chico bajo la mirada pero en seguida fue abrazado y llevado a atrás del cuerpo del guerrero del dragón, mientras el encuentro se llevaba, Isogai no dejaba de ver al que estaba al medio de sus amigos, tenía un rostro molesto y un entrecejo que hacía verse más achinado, pues las cejas de Kunihiro daban ese efecto.

Morinaga al igual que Taichirou no lo dejaba de ver, el ambiente era pesado entre esos dos, tanto así que ambos si tenían la oportunidad se molerían a golpes, pero aquel momento se finalizó cuando Isogai saludo.

 **-Hao.-** Dijo extendiendo la mano y posándola al frente de brazo de oso el cual solo la observo con indignación y así no respondió el saludo, Taichirou encogió su mano y enseguida dicto a Rick Flair lo que tenía que traducir **.- Diles que no queríamos lastimar a sus amigos.-** Rick así lo hizo, Kunihiro observaba por instantes a aquel hombre de cabellera cana y luego observaba a Isogai sin perder la guardia **.- Escuchen, no queremos pelear, solo queremos que nos ayuden a averiguar de nuestro amigo perdido, su nombre es Souichi Tatsumi, él vive en las cercanías de la cascada del Águila, suponemos que uno de ustedes esta con él ya que encontramos este collar.-** Isogai espero a que Rick tradujera y enseguida mostro el collar el cual era idéntico al que Kunihiro traía en el cuello, El castaño se movió rápido arrebato aquella prenda de las manos de Isogai y lo olfateo.

 **-Este es el collar de mi hermano. -** Espetó ahora con el rostro más relajado.

 **-Entonces si tenemos similitud, escuchen, queremos montar un grupo de búsqueda… Para ambos. -**

 **-¿Un Grupo de búsqueda?-** Cuestionó Morinaga hablando correctamente el español.

 **-A… ¿Hablas el español? -**

 **-Mi hermano y yo somos los únicos en la aldea que lo hablamos. -** Respondió.

 **-Excelente, escucha podemos…-**

 **-No, Pieles rojas y blancos no se van a juntar eso nunca. -**

 **-Pero…-** Isogai y Kunihiro discutían muy fuertemente **. - Pero que no lo entiendes les pudo pasar algo. -**

 **-Mi hermano puede cuidarse solo. -**

 **-Pero Souichi no puede, y si esta con tu hermano es seguro que están en problemas lo conozco. -**

 **-No importa, no iremos a ninguna parte con ustedes. -**

 **-Solo… Ayúdennos a buscarlos solo eso es lo que pido. -** Kunihiro observo la preocupación en el rostro de aquel hombre y enseguida pidió que le dejaran solos, Rick y Kurokawa abandonaron el lugar acompañando a los indios afuera.

Ahora el ambiente estaba muy cargado en aquella habitación. **\- Escuche, solo quiero que nos ayuden a buscarles ustedes también tienen motivos para buscar, ¿verdad? -**

 **-¿Cuán importante es esta persona para ti Hombre blanco?-**

 **-Él es como lo es tu hermano para ti… Es mi mejor amigo crecimos juntos ¿Y tú que tanto amas a tu hermano? -**

 **-Yo cuide de él cuando nació mi madre murió cuando él era solo un bebé y mi padre fue asesinado, no recuerdo a ninguno de ellos solo recuerdo a mi hermano, así que hacerte la idea. -**

 **-Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que si nos ayudaras? -**

 **-Si… Pero sin trucos, explícame que es lo que tienes planeado hacer…-** Isogai explico con prioridades el plan que se llevaría a cabo, analizaba cada expresión de aquel indio, era impresionante ver tanta experiencia y poder en ese "Salvaje", delimitaban los límites en donde buscarían y Morinaga se opuso a una cierta región.

 **\- ¿Por qué ahí no podemos ir?-**

 **-Porque son las tierras de los Cara pálidas, si entran ahí serían asesinados y habría matanzas enorme matanzas. -**

 **-De acuerdo entonces, buscaremos desde el río hasta las llanuras. -**

 **-Me agrada, eres inteligente. -**

 **-Y tú eres… Ejem, bueno iniciemos. -**

 **-No podre tenemos que informar a nuestra tribu. -**

 **-Pero…-**

 **Si quieren pueden ir con nosotros y ahí partimos. -**

 **-Me agrada…-** Abandonaron la sala de reuniones del ayuntamiento siendo observados por el informante de Adam el cual estaba en la parte trasera del ayuntamiento…

 **-Así que… La aldea quedara desprotegida de sus salvajes más fuertes y… El pueblo quedara a mi merced… Hummm creo que sería interesante hacer una alianza con los Cara pálidas, vamos. -** Se perdieron en la oscuridad para maquinar su plan en contra la paz y quien sabe que cosas ocurrirán en el siguiente….

* * *

 **Bien mis queridas hadas ya aquí termina el capítulo 5 espero que les haya gustado mucho nos vemos en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que lo leen n_n se les quiere ¡besossss!**


End file.
